The Hidden World
by Bvega42
Summary: A year has pass since Drago's defeat, and since Hiccup became Chief. And now Berk is a now dragon Viking utopia. And then, an amazing discovery of a Light Fury happened. But then a new enemy appeared who claimed to have hunted every Night Fury. And is after Toothless, now it's a fight to protect the dragons. Even if it means, making the hardest choices. (A New Island Verse.)
1. The Night Fury

Night Fury

Scientific Name: Panthera-Draco Furore

The Night Fury is a legendary Dragon, at 26 feet long, a wingspan of 45 feet, and weighing 1,776 pounds.

It was the Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself.

It was a mid-sized Dragon, and they have Cat like eyes and a jet black scale color. Perfect for night camouflage, and the Night Fury has incredible hearing. And even in a dark cave, it's has sonar to help find their way in the dark. Just how Bats and Toothed Whales do.

This Dragon is literally, the Black Panther of the Dragon world. Members of the Strike Class of Dragons, they are possibly the most powerful of all Strike Class Dragons.

Night Furies also have retractable peg like teeth that can be pulled in and out of the mouth. And they have a powerful bite force of possibly half a ton of pressure.

They are also the fastest Dragons, in a dive bomb they can hit speeds of 80 miles an hour. And make a high pitch whistling sound similar to that of a Ju 87 dive bomber World War II plane. And they have a streamlined perfect aerodynamic shape. And they're very agile, they can even make sharp turns in less than a second.

This Dragon is never seen by Humans because attacks happen at night, where they are invisible in the darkness. And only a glimpse of them can be seen. And they're nocturnal Dragons.

But every creature has it's weakness.

Night Furies have a tail design to help keep balance while flying. It's similar to that of wide tail feathers of a Bird of Prey, or the tail of a plane. If one side gets damaged or even ripped off. It's permanently grounded, and can't even get more than 40 feet off the ground.

But because Night Furies are so rare, that only one has ever been seen and his name is Toothless.

Toothless' life started when he met Hiccup, a Viking from Berk. And he was shot down and lost the left wing of his tail in the process.

As time went on, the 2 then started to become friends. And soon, all of Berk had Dragons.

But even still, not much is known about Night Furies.

Like, what is their social behavior?

If Night Furies are solitary, then each individual Night Fury would have a large territory. Possibly covering hundreds of square miles, and possibly aggressive towards a trespasser. Even with males during mating season. Possibly fights can be violent, and sometimes fatal with some males.

But if they were social animals, they've might've lived in family groups similar to that of Lions or Wolves. Possibly controlled by a dominant male or breeding pair, and their offspring.

Night Furies are also highly intelligent, even for Reptiles. They have complex brains, similar to that of Mammals. And can even remember, problem solving intelligence even.

Night Furies also have similar behavior traits with Cats, since they're Cat like. And would often groom themselves.

But if Night Furies has similar family traits like Lions. The father of the group would possibly do everything to protect their families. Or with some pack hunting animals, like Wolves, or Killer Whales. Night Furies may have extreme cooperation with other members.

Night Fury mothers would possibly be very protective of their offspring.

If so, the bonds between Night Furies are incredibly strong, they probably even mated for life.

The back plates running their backs can surprisingly, split into a V shaped to help with tight turns in mid-flight. And if they want too, they have a powerful dominance display as their backs, parts of the wing, mouth and nostrils glow in a translucent blue color.

Night Furies have few competition from other Dragons, like Skrills which are the 2nd most powerful Strike Class Dragon. Toothless once faced a grudge between a Whispering Death that the cause is unknown. Though the Whispering Death has a scar on it's body left from a Night Fury bite. The bite could've been from Toothless, or another Night Fury.

But either way, this was the most ferocious Dragon...

Of all time.

But for a long time, Toothless has been the only Night Fury in existence.

The biggest question is what happened to them? And why they're so rare?

When Valka met Toothless, she claimed that he might be the last of his kind.

But what if she was wrong?

There's also stories of a place called the Hidden World. Which is a secret land at the edge of the world, where Dragons lived totally out of reach from Humans. And home to many countless numbers of Dragons.

But where exactly could this land be, if it really exists?

And could, Toothless be really the last survivor of his kind?

And for many centuries, Dragons have capture imagination of people for generations. Parts of cultures in Europe, China and Southeast Asia.

Some animals might've even started the origin culture of Dragons. In Africa, Crocodiles and Monitor Lizards were seen as fearless creatures, and Spitting Cobras for spitting venom which made have brought the origin of Dragons breathing fire.

Even today, there's actual living Dragons, though not true Dragons. The Komodo Dragon were possibly almost seen as Dragons, if one hears about the stories of them.

The idea of flying Dragons may have come from the real life Flying Lizard, or Draco. It spreads the flaps on it's sides and glides or parachutes down from trees. This Lizard lives in Malaysia, but was imported to Europe.

Another origin for the Dragon myth could have come from the sea. With Marine Dragons. The 56 foot long Oarfish, with a red crest on it's head, may have been spotted hundreds of years ago and believed to be a Dragon or a Sea Serpent.

And an interesting fact, if they were real, they've would've been the only Vertebrate Creatures (Creatures with backbones) with 6 limbs. The front and hind legs, and the wings. Since some Dragons have wings as modified arms and hand turned into a wing.

They're were even stories of Dragons fighting in medieval times.

And people in early times, and if they came across Dinosaur fossils from the ground. Which could be easy to mistake them.

Though most people believe Dragons were legends to begin with.

But did Dragons really exist?

Perhaps we may never know.


	2. Night Raid

On a dark misty night, it was all quiet. And then some light started to appear, and was revealed to be 2 ships sailing.

On the deck, a hunter guard walks across the deck and by some cages. And inside most of them, were muzzled Dragons.

And the Dragon growls as the hunter bangs the cage with his spear.

"Quiet!" He said.

And as he begins to head out, he then noticed something ahead and holds out his lantern to see better.

And then a blade pops out and then ignites in flames as there a black figure.

"What, are you?" He frowned.

The figure then brought it's figure out gesturing him to be quiet and shushed him. And then the hunter heard growling behind, and then he turns as a black creature crawled down from a cage with split open dorsal plates glowing sky blue. And drops to the floor.

And then the hunter charged at the black, and swung his spear at it. But it quickly dodged it, and then the hunter attempts to jab the spear by the figure's blade. And then he swung the lantern, and was sliced as part of the floor got flames.

"Ooh!" The hunter exclaimed in fear.

And then they 2 walked through the flames.

"Aah! You're a demon!" He exclaimed.

And then the black figure shushed. "No, no. I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon!" Said a familiar voice whispered. And pulled up the visor of his mask revealing it was Hiccup in some kind of Dragon armor. "See? Just a guy! Just a guy, here to rescue these Dragons so, uh..."

"But you walked through fire!" The hunter exclaimed in fear still.

"Dragon scales!" Hiccup explained. "Dragons shed a lot."

"Oh, I know a demon when I see one!" The hunter fearfully pointed out. "No Human legs are that skinny!"

He then tries to leave, but then Snotlout and Hookfang appeared. And the Nightmare was lit up in flames as Snotlout stands also in Dragon armor and his helmet was exactly like Hookfang's.

"Big action entrance?!" Snotlout said. "Get along with me!"

Then suddenly Snotlout started screaming and fell off Hookfang as his rear caught on fire.

"Ah! I knew it!" The hunter cried as Hiccup annoyingly pinched his nose. "More demons!"

"That's, really just a nitwit who forgot to fireproof his butt." Hiccup explained.

Snotlout soon puts the flame out as then Ruffnut, Tuffnut Barf and Belch appeared from the darkness. And Barf was spewing gas, and Belch begins to let out sparks.

"Guys, no!" Snotlout quickly flees. "Not yet!"

And then an explosion was triggered, and soon clears.

"Behold, your worst nightmare." Tuffnut said as well in Dragon armor with a Zippleback head of a helmet.

"Behold." Ruffnut appeared as well.

"Along with his sister who insisted on coming." Tuffnut said with his mask open.

"That's my intro?" Ruffnut questioned pulling her visor up.

"Guys, too soon." Hiccup said. "You always come in too soon."

Then suddenly Fishlegs appeared across the floor.

"Sorry. Still getting the hang of my wings." Fishlegs said trying to get up.

And then a baby Gronckle popped out from his pouch.

"Fishlegs, again with the baby?" Hiccup said in disbelief.

Fishmeat who is Meatlug's baby begins to crawl out.

"This is a raid." Hiccup reminded.

"I couldn't find a sitter." Fishlegs said in defense.

And then the hunter began to move away in panic.

"Demons everywhere!" He called out. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Then suddenly he was kicked aside to the side of a cage. And then falls back unconsciously, and Astrid simply placed her hands behind her back. And Stormfly, Heather and Claire.

"Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him." Hiccup said putting his Inferno aside.

"And now he's right where I wanted him." Astrid merely said pulling up her mask visor and patted his left shoulder. "Let's get to work."

"Say's the guy who the trapper thought was a demon." Heather joked.

Claire laughed from that.

"Okay, we screwed that up." Hiccup said. "But, at least nobody else knows we're here."

"Don't jinx just yet." Claire said.

But unknowingly, their presence hadn't gone unnoticed for long.

Soon, Hiccup went over to a cage with a muzzled Scuttleclaw. And he opens the cage door and approaches her.

"Easy, girl." Hiccup said with his hand out. "It's okay."

The Scuttleclaw growled,

"Shh, we're gonna get you outta here." Hiccup said and placed his hand on the Dragon's snout.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs opened a cage door. And found a huge 60 foot long Dragon with 20 foot wide Moose like antlers. And with orange and purple coloration.

"A Crimson Goregutter!" Fishlegs beamed.

Fishlegs squeals excitedly.

Fishmeat growls excitedly, and the Crimson Goregutter seemed curious of them. And seems grateful of being free soon.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut was at a cage with a small pudgy Dragon, almost like a Pug.

Ruffnut laughed a bit. "Look at this weirdo. I bet it's super dumb."

The little Dragon licked his eye like a Gecko.

And then Ruffnut tries to pull the cage door open.

"Why can't I get this cage open?" She struggled to open it.

And then Astrid and Heather appeared.

"It slides." Astrid simply said and slid the door open.

"Obviously." Ruffnut bluntly said.

"Uh-huh, sure, like you did." Heather sarcastically said.

"Attack!" Yelled a voice.

"Get the rescued out of here!" Hiccup ordered.

"Get the Night Fury!" Yelled a hunter.

And then Hiccup and Astrid started fighting 2 hunters. And then Toothless rams one away, and rolled near the Twins.

"No running on the deck!" Tuffnut said.

The hunter then tried to hit Ruffnut with his ax.

"It's slippery." Tuffnut pulls the ax from his grip.

And then Ruffnut tries to open a cage, and then stumbles back knocking the hunter off his feet.

"Step aside!" Snotlout ran by them. "Let me at the tough guy stuff!"

And then started attacking 2 hunters, and then turns but his helmet spins. And as he fixes it, the hunters ran as a stream of fire was blasted behind him.

"Yeah, that's 2 for me." Snotlout said beaming for himself.

But Hookfang actually drove the hunters off, and then he flies up and knocks a hunter away and disappeared in the mist.

And a hunter came from behind Fishlegs.

"Look out!" Fishlegs said as Fishmeat got out of his hands.

Fishlegs got down as the hunter swung his weapon at another.

"Sorry." Fishlegs said.

Then the 1st hunter was knocked aside by the Goregutter's tail. And Hiccup and Astrid were fighting some hunters close by, and then Hiccup removes one's helmet as he turns to him. and then Astrid dropped her ax on his head. And he drops to the floor, and then Hiccup opens a cage as Toothless then rams another in a cage. And then Heather sidekicks another.

"Thank you!" Hiccup patted his snout. "Now, go get the rest, bud."

And then Toothless ran off to find other caged Dragons as Hiccup replaces a canister as his Inferno went out.

"I thought this was suppose to be a stealth mission." Astrid remarked.

Unknowingly a hunter appeared behind them.

"Yeah, they always start that way." Hiccup said.

And then Astrid saw the hunter coming at them.

"Look out!" She warned.

But then Stormfly quickly snatches him in her talons and carries him away. And then drops him in the water.

"Thanks, Stormfly!" Astrid called out.

Stormfly squawks as a Raincutter flew away along with several other Dragons. And nearby, Valka with Cloudjumper watched.

And Cloudjumper growls to her.

"Oh, stop worrying." Valka said. "They'll get it."

Meanwhile Snotlout charged and then leaps off a cage, but didn't landed on the deck from his cape getting caught.

"Eventually." Valka finished.

"Move out!" Hiccup yelled. "We got them all!"

"I'm gonna head locked very last one of you." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut were lifted up by Barf and Belch and climbed on. "I'm gonna leg lock you."

And they flew away.

Hookfang quickly got to Snotlout as he flies off and carries him.

"Amateurs! We're just getting started!" Snotlout said.

"Clear out, guys!" Astrid as she ran to Stormfly and took off.

Fishlegs ran being chased by a few hunters, and then jumps off the ship. And then appeared on Meatlug's back and they flew off.

"Bye-Bye!" Heather mockingly waved as she flew off on Windshear.

"Good hustle boys!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless and were double checking on the cages. Making sure no Dragons were missed.

And then they froze and turned to a cage to their left.

"Hello?" Claire said thinking something's in there.

She then held her lantern to get a better look.

"Toothless! Claire! Time to go!" Hiccup called before she got a good look.

"Okay!" Claire said.

They then begin to head out as Claire felt she began to think there something in the cage.

After they were gone, a pair a blue Cat like eyes blinked opened. And they actually matched similarities to Toothless' and was blending in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup turned out his Inferno, but as he did. A team of hunters were behind him.

And then one of them whistled and Hiccup soon looks behind and saw them. And one brought out 2 swords.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Hiccup nervously smiled.

"Any last words?" The hunter smirked.

The hunter begins to strike with his sword, but then the hunter heard a commotion behind him as some hunters behind him started being knocked aside. He then halts, and looks back, and then Toothless ran and knocked him aside and Hiccup quickly climbs on him as they flew into the air.

"You always have my back, bud!" Hiccup said.

Toothless roars out, and the hunter glares as they were gone.

And the hunter angrily slammed his fist on the deck.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I saw The Hidden World.**

**And it was great.**


	3. Raiders Return to Busy, Busy Berk

The next morning, the Riders were soon nearing Berk.

But Berk has extremely changed since last time Twilight and the others were here. There were now more Dragons, and new stables and houses for the Dragons to stay at.

"This, is Berk." Hiccup said pulling his visor up to the Goregutter. "Your new home away from home. A stunning, one stop, all expense paid dreamed destination."

As the flew, a Gronckle lands on a roof with a few other Gronckles that were resting. But the house soon broke apart from the weight of the Gronckles. And nearby at a tower, a Scauldron bathes in some water.

_"So settle in, and let your worries melt away!"_

"The service here soars, and cuisine fiery." Hiccup said.

At a house, a Viking holds out a Fish on a stick as a Shovelhelm roasts it with a flame.

"And the locals are as colorful as you get." Hiccup added.

They pass by, and then Gothi riding her staff flew by as her Terrible Terror held up to it.

"Any run of the mill paradise, boats, beaches and sunshine."

A swarm of Dragon walked by a path as 2 Vikings hopped across their backs.

"Well not us, we'll got something no one else can touch." Hiccup said. "We, my friend... have Dragons."

And then Toothless lands on a landing perch as it then lowers down as the Crimson Goregutter sood did as well.

"Lots, and lots of Dragons!" Hiccup finished.

The Crimson Goregutter lets out a growl as he lowers down, and the Viking below quickly begin to move out of the way. And then, Toothless hops off the perch, and soon the Goregutter drops down with a thud.

"Gang, meet our latest Berkians." Hiccup said.

The Crimson Goregutter bellows.

"Welcome to paradise." A Viking greeted a Dragon with a Fish.

"Oh, your welcome, you're welcome." Snotlout said acting like he was the real hero. And he then placed his helmet over a kid's head. "I took on, like a hundred trappers- A-A-A thousand trappers!"

"With your hollow burning undies." Ruffnut blurted out and laughed.

Snotlout shot a slight glare at her.

"My thick, full beard almost caught on fire." Tuffnut said.

"Just, just stop!" Ruffnut groaned.

Ignoring that, Snotlout then went up to Valka who was tending a Dragon. Which for a strange reason, been having his attention on her.

"So, uh, Hiccup's mom." Snotlout said. "Any notes on my bone-crushing assault, or was it pretty much perfect?"

"Oh, it was... describable." Valka said. "And please, call me Valka. It has been a year." She reminded.

"First name bases." Snotlout softly said.

"I think the real hero today, was Toothless." Hiccup said and patted Toothless. "Isn't that right, bud?" He playfully scratched his head. "What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do?"

"Well, we could train a lot harder, for one." Astrid suggested about how the raid went last night. "That was pretty sloppy."

"Snotlout's fault!" Claire pointed out.

"Was not!" Snotlout remarked in defense.

"Astrid, does have a point." Valka agreeing with her. "We actually you all rely too much on your Dragons and not enough on one another."

"See? That's exactly what I was saying." Snotlout suddenly said. "Just, listen up, guys! Yeah, your mom's super impressed with me." He said to Hiccup. "I'm like the son she always wanted."

As Fishlegs was giving Meatlug a scratch, Fishmeat suddenly jumped out of his pouch. And then skitters around.

"Fishmeat!" Fishlegs trying to settle him down.

And then Fishmeat ran up to the Crimson Goregutter and ran around his legs.

"You found a new friend!" Fishlegs said.

Then the Goregutter turns his attention to the baby Gronckle that he towers. And then he roars playfully, and then started playing with him. But then 3 Vikings quickly ducked as the Dragon's tail swung and hits a cart.

And then almost smacked into Claire, and quickly grabbed Sigrid.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled.

The 2 Dragons continued playing with each other, but the Goregutter wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And then he bumps into the landing pillar, and then it started falling down.

And then the pillar crashed into a Dragon roast as Dragon quickly flew out of the way. And the the house crashed into another, and then another. And any that was in the way started coming one after another like dominos. And Hiccup cringed as soon they all soon fell into the bay.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a dent." Heather winced.

"Might as well get the repair list out." Owen remarked.

And then Gobber appeared, and wasn't happy.

"What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order?!" He angrily said.

"Hey, bud?" Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Do you wanna do something here or..."

Toothless then turns to the 2 playing Dragons, and then roars out to them. And immediately Fishmeat and the Crimson Goregutter turned to him. Fishmeat respectfully went off to find his mother. And the Goregutter respectfully bows to Toothless.

"And where do you suppose we put these ones?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Ah, we'll make room." Hiccup assured.

And then Gobber turns, and then jumps from something one Dragon in particular.

It was the small pint size Dragon.

"You brought back a Hobgobbler?!" Gobber exclaimed in fear.

"They're a bad omen!" Gobber pointed out. "We're cursed!"

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckled.

Sigrid couldn't help but laugh from that as well. Since meeting the Riders, they'd been close friends, and Heather brought her to Berserker Island to watch her till they could find a foster family for her either there or Berk. But shortly after Dagur and Mala's wedding, they took her in, they thought it would a good way to practice parenthood before having a child of their own.

And she looks up to Heather and the other Riders. But it was Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Claire that she was closest too. And is soon considering having a dragon of her own soon, but isn't sure what kind though.

And has also learnt a few stealth tricks from Astrid, and one time they payoff as one time she actually Hiccup jumped from that. And Sigrid eventually did the same with Astrid.

"Nonsense! What harm could he do?" Valka said walking up to the little Dragon, and picks him up. "No injuries, he's a little shaken, but otherwise healthy." She examine him. "Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

Shortly later, everyone gathered at the Great Hall for dinner. But Gobber was discussing with Hiccup about the numbers of Dragons.

"The point is, you can't keep bringing Dragons back here." Gobber said.

And then he ducked as Gothi flew over as her Terrors flew.

"You're just asking for trouble." Gobber pointed.

And then a Dragon rushed by them.

"Those trappers are getting closer by the day." Gobber finished and lifts up a Dragon tail as they walked under it.

"We can handle them. We have the alpha." Hiccup assured with no concern and grabs an apple from a passing Viking with a basket. "Isn't that right, bud?" He turns to him. "Would you look at how happy they are?"

They walked pass Valka who was in an arm wrestle with Spitelout. And Claire and Sigrid cheered her on and then she won, and leaving Snotlout in awe.

"She's... awesome!" Snotlout said dreamily.

"Gobbler, relax!" Hiccup patted his shoulder. "We did it! The world's first Dragon and Viking utopia. We made the dream of reality."

"Your dream, maybe?" Gobber pointed out correctly. "Mine's less crowded, and more..."

But then there was a growl, and Gobber turns and sees the Hobgobbler emerging from the cauldron of soup.

And Gobber jumps a bit. "Sanitary." He finished.

"Gobber, you're not fooling anybody." Hiccup said. "I know you love them."

The Hobgobbler was enjoying himself in the soup, but then Toothless confronts him as the little Dragon turns to him as he glares. And Toothless slightly snaps at him, the Hobgobbler quickly skitters out from the cauldron and heads elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Claire and Owen were with each other. And at the moment, Claire was laughing her head off as Owen just stared plainly.

"I'm sorry! Seriously?!" Claire catching her breath. "I can't believe you think that you left me."

"Replay the conversation in your head, all right?" Owen said. "You said, "You wanna go live in your hut like a bum? Go ahead, Owen." And I said, "Okay"."

"So how is that you leaving me?" Claire asked.

"Because I left." Owen plainly said. "I left you."

"You left because I told you to." Claire reminded.

"And then I left." Owen simply remarked as Claire had a disbelief look. "Because you didn't wanna live in a hut on the side of the forest, remember?"

"No. No, no, no, no. Because you wouldn't let me fly Slash for 5 minutes." Claire reminded.

"I'm chivalrous." Owen said in defense. "What could I do?"

"You are so stubborn." Claire merely said.

"Well, look at you now." Owen bluntly said. "You're saving the world, so..."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying at least." Claire said. "You know that I had a rough time before we met."

At a different part of the table, Astrid, Heather and Sigrid heard every bit.

"What's the deal with them?" Astrid whispered to Heather. "Are they always like this?"

"I guess Owen is just as stubborn as Hiccup." Heather said.

And the 2 girls laughed a bit.

"You're supposed to be the generation that brings us together!" Gobber said.

Close by, Tuffnut was in a tug of war match with Barf as he was trying to get his plate back. It soon slips from Barf's grip, but the food was flung over to Snotlout.

Then suddenly Snotlout laughed. "Food fight!"

And then Snotlout, and the Twins and Fishlegs started throwing food at each other.

"Gods, help us!" Gobber complained.

"Time to stop worrying about problems out there and start sorting out the ones right here." Gobber said taking Astrid and Hiccup into his arms. "Hang up those saddles, and get married."

And then Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins suddenly turned to them.

"Okay, that's just embarrassing Gobber." Owen said.

"The "M" word." Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Gross. Unless it's me." Ruffnut said.

"Start ruling like a proper royal couple." Gobber continued and turned to Astrid. "Marry him, please! You're the only one with any sense around. With you wearing the pant, there's still hope."

And then Astrid broke free from his grip.

"Wow, Gobber! Not awkward at all." Astrid sarcastically embarrassed and then leaves.

"Astrid, don't be like that!" Gobber tried to follow.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah!" Claire stopping him. "That's far enough, Gobber! You already embarrassed her enough. Don't you know relationships don't work like that?"

"I'll go talk to her." Heather got up and went after Astrid.

"Woah. That is definitive a no." Tuffnut said went up to Hiccup.

Then strangely, Tuffnut went over to Hiccup and held him in a hug. And his face was in Tuff's dreadlocks.

"Look. You need a beard to cry in, just lean on my shoulder and you can cry into my full, thick beard." Tuffnut said

"Thank you, Tuffnut. Thank you... So much." Hiccup said muffled.

And then, Eret approached and cleared his throat.

"Eret, Son of Eret!" Hiccup suddenly pulling free and turns to him. "What's the report?"

"2 more trapper barges spotted in the stray." Eret reported.

"So we go after them." Hiccup said.

And then Gobber turns to him with a glare.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"One day, you're gonna pick a fight you can't win." Gobber said.

* * *

But what they didn't know, is that trouble was begin to emerge.

Many miles away, on an unknown island, a fleet of ships floated at the bay around it. And then an airship craft of some kind appeared with a man in it as 4 Dragons carried it as they flew. And 2 others flew by them.

And soon, the 2 Dragons landed as then the 4 lowered the airship down to the ground.

The Dragons had a vicious appearance, their front legs are actually pincer like claws that can fold when walking. And have a Scorpion like tail with a long sharp stinger that can be brought out, and loaded with venom. And a row of lining armor plating on their backs, and retractable tusks on the lower jaw. And they have a mixed red and black coloration. Clearly a warning color. And similar to that of a Black Widow Spider.

At the entrance, archers raised their bows out

And the man walks out, and a drawbridge. And he enters inside as the 2 of the Dragons followed behind him.

"Deathgrippers." Said a man calling them by name.

The man then enters an arena inside, and emerging from the shadows. Reveals him having gray hair and hazel eyes and was a slender man. Possibly in his 60's. He looks as the whole place had cages and Dragons.

Nearby, a few hunters were mapping out the location of the raid.

"The Dragon Riders attacked us here." Said Ivar placing a model ship. "Off the eastern strait."

"Aye, that's where they were." Replied the hunter named Raul that was about to kill Hiccup.

And then a larger man playfully rams another model into it.

"Ragnar." Chaghatai glared.

"Um, sorry." He apologized.

"My dear Warlords?" Said the elderly man behind as they turned. "How go your plans to conquer the world?" He lowered his hood.

Ragnar the Rock laughed. "Grimmel! My old friend." He then approached Grimmel to greet him. "Thank you for comin-"

Then suddenly one of the Deathgrippers lunged on top of him and pins him on the ground. Acting as a guard dog, and then made a rattling sound, clearly a warning like with a Rattlesnake.

"A year since Drago's defeat. And no further along with your Dragon army." Grimmel disappointedly said.

"You can thank the young chief of Berk for that." Said Griselda.

"Stoick's boy?" Grimmel merely said.

"Who else did you think?" Raul sarcastically said. "I almost had it with him. I mean, how do you lose a dozen dragons?! By some nit wit!"

Ragnar struggles under the Deathgripper on top of him. "Yep. He and his peace loving Dragon Riders. Continue to raid our ships, and steal our Dragons."

"Hmm, that does sound like a nuisance." Grimmel agreed. "But I'm in the business of killing Dragons, not retrieving them." He snapped his fingers and the Deathgripper got off Ragnar. And he walks off.

And then he got up. "But Grimmel!"

"That idiot boy has done all the work for you." Grimmel said. "Gathering the Dragons in one place. Why bother me?"

"Because the flock is protected by a Night Fury." Said Chaghatai.

Grimmel immediately perked at that. And remained silent as if he was angry. "Not possible."

"Well, it seems one slipped through your fingers." Chaghatai said. "Besides that other one that got away."

"Oh, please." Raul said. "That one was killed in a lightning storm, a long time ago."

Grimmel turns to them as Ragnar remains calm.

"Look, Berk's Dragons will follow their alpha." He said calmly. "So, we'll pay you to capture him and bring the flock to us. We even have your favorite bait." He gestured to a cage.

Grimmel turns to the cage holding a white Dragon.

"The only Dragon they left us from last night's raid." Chaghatai pointed.

"A female." Grimmel said.

"My prized catch." Raul snarled at her. "Somehow they must've must her."

The Dragon only had her head covered by her wings. And she purrs sadly.

"Wait." Raul said thinking about Ragnar's idea. "That is not a bad idea. Now, we just need to think of how to get her there."

"So, do we have a deal, old friend?" Ragnar asked.

Then suddenly there was a commotion, and they turned and saw a purple scaled Rumblehorn fighting. And then it broke free from the chains, and then charges. And was heading towards Grimmel as the others quickly got out of the way.

But Grimmel didn't even showed one bit of concern, and then he simply brought his crossbow. And then shoots a dart at the charging Dragon, and the Rumblehorn quickly then drops to the ground and skids across the ground. And the Dragon stopped just a few inches from Grimmel.

"When all is set and done, this young chief, will bring me the Night Fury." Grimmel said and walks away from the Dragon. "They don't have a leader. Just a boy."

And then Raul turns in front of the white dragon.

"Okay, now you listen to me." Raul glared at her. "It'll be better for you to cooperate with this. Either you come back with the Night Fury... Or you'll meet the same fate, as what I did to your friend."

And then slammed the cage wall, making her yelp with a fright.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Note for Calvin. As much as it would sound interesting to have a Dodo, but there's just one tiny geological problem.**

**Dodos lived in Mauritius Island which is over 8,000 miles away. Completely too far and unknown to man till the early 1600's.**

**And Raul is an OC dragon hunter.**


	4. Toothless: Smitten

Stoick stood on a cliff edge over looking Berk and held young Hiccup at only 6 or 7.

"Hiccup. This is Berk, son." Stoick said. "It's our home."

Young Hiccup looks out at the village below.

"It was the home of your grandparents, and their grandparents before them. "Stoick said. "As my job as chief to protect us, Hiccup." And he turns to him. "And one day, when you're all grown up. That job, will be pass on to you."

"Okay." Young Hiccup nodded understood.

"Now it's very important, son." Stoick said and points out to the setting Sun. "Because out there, beyond the sunset. Lies the home, of the Dragons."

"Wow." Young Hiccup gasped.

"Aye, legends tell of ships, that sail too close to it." Stoick said. "Only to drop off the edge of the world." Young Hiccup got nervous from the thought. "Never to be seen again."

"Whoa." Young Hiccup gasped.

"But those sailors who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall." Stoick added. "And Dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world."

"Wow." Young Hiccup breathlessly said.

"Not just a nest, Hiccup. But a land from which all Dragons come." Stoick said.

"Even... Night Furies?" Young Hiccup asked.

"Yes, especially Night Furies." Stoick answered with a chuckle.

"Ah. Those are scary." Young Hiccup said with a hint of fear.

Especially since Night Furies are basically the shadows of the night. And that they're the ultimate night stalkers, and stealth hunters.

"Don't you worry." Stoick assured. "One day I'll find the Hidden World... and seal it up. So that people and Dragons... will fight no more."

Stoick and Young Hiccup look out upon the village below.

* * *

15 years later, Hiccup stood at the very same exact spot where his father spoke to him. And looks upon the village.

And then Toothless appeared, and nudged him.

And Hiccup turns to him. "What?"

Toothless cooed and glanced at his leg.

"All, alright." Hiccup getting the idea and removes it. "You do know it's not a chew toy, right?"

For quite some time, Toothless has been often playing with Hiccup's leg.

And Hiccup holds it out.

"Is this what you want?" He said playfully as Toothless got excited. "Oh, do you want this leg? Do you want my leg?" And then he throws it off the cliff. "Go get it!"

The leg falls down, and soon Toothless caught it in his mouth.

And Hiccup brought out his book, and opens his map and glances at the sunset and it's direction. And then his leg suddenly drops next to him, and then heard Toothless above and looks and saw him using the updrifts to stay airborne.

"Getting pretty good at gliding on your own, bud." Hiccup said.

And soon, Toothless drops down next to him. And then he nudges his leg to him. And Hiccup traced his finger from Berk, to over the edge of his map.

And then, Astrid appeared on Stormfly.

"Oh! So this is where you come to get away from Gobber!" Astrid teased.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Hiccup said innocently.

Astrid then hops off Stormfly, and then Toothless went over to greet her. And ends up holding the leg now covered in Dragon spit.

"Ugh!" Astrid tossed it away in disgust as Toothless and Stormfly went after it to play.

And Astrid just wiped the spit on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Well, he's right you know." Astrid pointed out and walked around him.

"R-Really?!" Hiccup said a little surprise. "You think you and I should-"

"Oh, gods no. We're nowhere near ready for that." Astrid said still embarrassed from what Gobber said and like he was forcing her.

"No, that's crazy..." Hiccup said trying to hide the disappointment which she didn't hear.

"I mean he's right about all this." Astrid corrected and gesture to the village below and sat down next to him.

Hiccup sighed. "It does seem like the whole world knows about us now."

"Yup, and the more Dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become." Astrid added.

Then suddenly Hiccup's leg was dropped onto her lap.

"Ugh!" She then tossed it away. "I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone."

And then Toothless flew down after the leg.

Hiccup turns to her. "There might be."

Astrid then turns to him.

"Dad used to talk about an old mariner's myth." Hiccup explained. "Of a secret land at the edge of the world, where Dragon live totally out of reach."

Astrid scoffed. "Well, sailors are known for tall tales."

"True." Hiccup admitted. "But what if it's real. It could be the answer to all of our problems."

"How?" Astrid asked. "By moving all the Dragons there?"

"Uh-uh. All of us." Hiccup corrected.

"Seriously!" Astrid protested as if he was crazy. "And abandon our home of 7 generations? The home your father left you to protect."

Hiccup wasn't sure how to correct that. "Uh..."

"Yeah I think we need a real solution, Hiccup." Astrid said.

And then they turned as Stormfly was eyeing Hiccup's leg as Toothless was gnawing like a chew toy. And then Toothless turns to her with a growl not wanting to give it up.

"Well we could just take Gobber's advice and tie the knot." Hiccup turned back to Astrid. "That should fix everything. But, hey! If your having doubts about yours truly, I'm pretty sure Snotlout's available. Or maybe you could try Owen."

"He only has eyes for your mom." Astrid chuckled. "And Owen's too stubborn even for me."

Hiccup dramatically fakes a gasp. "Oh! Playing dirty now, huh?" He teasingly nudged her shoulder.

"You asked for it!" Astrid taunted. "Looks like there might be a wedding after all." She pretended to gaze at her right hand and admire an imaginary ring on her.

And then Hiccup teasingly pulled her towards him as she laughed. "Oh, how dare you! This is a low point-" And Astrid tries to free herself. "No, no! You are not getting away!"

And then Astrid slipped from his grasp, and then twisted Hiccup's left wrist.

"Okay. Okay. You win. You win!" Hiccup quickly gave out in pain and she lets go. "You always win!"

"You knew what you were getting into." Astrid smiled and leaned on him.

"Uh-huh. Right." Hiccup said.

And then Toothless brought the leg near Astrid's feet, and then he turns as if something got his attention. And then runs off, and ran near to the cliff edge.

And then Toothless jumps over and glides down to the forest below as Hiccup fixes his leg back on.

"Uh, bud?" Hiccup called.

Toothless soon glides down to the forest below, and soon disappears.

"Wa- Yeah, sure! Don't bother to wait for us!" Hiccup sarcastically said.

And then he sighs.

* * *

Now night, Toothless wanders deeper into the forest.

And he sniffed the air, they appear to be looking for something. And then Toothless heads off to the right.

And then a sound was heard as then Toothless came back, and then he went a little further into the forest as he continued to follow the scent.

And then, he was soon approaching a clearing in the forest. And then he saw a white object up ahead.

He glanced around, and then he slowly approached the white object. And soon it made a purring sound as it was revealed be some kind of Dragon. And it's back had a small back ridge. And then the Dragon begins to turn as Toothless came to a stop.

And soon, the Dragon's head slowly reveals as the wing reveals a blue Cat like eye similar to Toothless'. And Toothless looked awestruck as he leans, and then brought his senses back. And he slowly approached the Dragon.

And she was revealed to be a white Night Fury.

She was a little smaller and much different from Toothless, her ear flaps were stubbier and have not as much. 2 big ones, and 2 small ones on each side. And her tailfins were more rounded. And if Toothless is the Black Panther of the Dragon World, then she was the Snow Leopard or Arctic Wolf version. It's possible she's an albino.

And then, Toothless heard a twig snapping nearby. And he looks around trying to make out out it was. And then, he saw what looked like black shadows among the trees. And then 6 pairs of green Cat like eyes appeared from the darkness.

Toothless squinted his eyes a bit, and realized they were just like his. And then emerging from the shadows, was a Night Fury. Appearing to be a male, and he was covered in scars from previous fights. One of them was a scar across his left eyelid, and part of his right ear flap was missing. And he looks a little bigger than Toothless.

And then appearing by his side, was another Night Fury. A female, likely to be the male's mate. And then, a younger pair appeared as well. And the male is the older male's son.

And then, 2 half grown juveniles appeared. And were the son's siblings.

And then, appearing from the elder male's mate. Was 3 Night Fury cubs, which look to be about 2 months.

They all appear to be a family group.

And then the white Night Fury fully awakes up, and then suddenly growls at him. And Toothless sudden by her leaped back away from her, but it wasn't a growl to ward him off.

The white Night Fury growls at the section near where they were at, and it looked she was trying to warn him about something.

Toothless sniffs the forest floor, though a little wary he then approached the white Night Fury around the area. And she shook her head a bit as if she was regaining her senses.

And then the dominant male of the group approaches as well to the white Night Fury. And his family followed him.

And soon, Toothless. And the Dragons cooed at each other. And the white Night Fury's pupils widen to a friendly matter. And the white Night Fury curiously turns to the scarred male Night Fury. And he curiously sniffs her, it's likely he never seen a member of his kind in albino before.

And then he turns to Toothless, and he's likely to be the first Night Fury he seen for a while. And then he noticed the saddle on his back, and the prosthetic tailfin on him.

And even one of the cubs curiously went up to Toothless, and then gnaws on the fin.

But then a twig was heard snapping nearby, and it was enough to put the white Night Fury on high alert. And as well as the scarred male Night Fury as he ear flaps perked up. Then she growled aggressively, and the male viciously growled as he glanced to the direction and then they both leaped over Toothless. And then both fires a blast into the treeline as it hits a tree, and soon caused it to fall over.

Soon Toothless looked back to where they fired, and the white Night Fury remained on the offense. And the scarred male growls as the cubs nervously went next to the elder dragons for safety.

And then, appearing behind the trees was Hiccup and Astrid. And they were both completely stunned of what they were seeing.

"Oh, my gods." Hiccup gasped.

But the white Night Fury didn't looked pleased with them. As well with the scarred Night Fury who then split open his dorsal plates as they glowed. And then Astrid realized Hiccup was standing completely exposed. And even noticed the cubs hiding behind their mother.

"Uh, Hiccup!" She quickly rushed to him.

And then both the white Night Fury and the scarred male fires a blast directly at him. But then Astrid quickly shoves him at the last second as the blast hits a tree, and they were knocked off their feet from the blast. And Astrid would've been killed it wasn't there.

And then suddenly, Claire and Owen appeared and rushed to them.

"Astrid!" Claire rushed to her.

"You okay?!" Owen asked.

Then the white Night Fury and the scarred male rears back ready to fire again. But Toothless quickly got in front of them trying to stop them.

"Yeah, yeah, we're friends." Hiccup said as Astrid helped him up. "No need to kill us."

"No, Hiccup!" Claire said. "He'll charge!"

But the white Night Fury panicked, and then the scarred male roars out to the group. And then he fires a blast at the ground creating a dust cloud. And as it clears, Toothless saw them quickly retreating. And then Toothless climbs up a tree after them, and then as he got to the top. The white Night Fury fires a blast, and then she flew through the flames and then disappeared into thin air. And the Night Fury group soon disappeared into the darkness of the night. And Toothless sadly croons as they were gone.

Down below, Hiccup and the others as well saw her disappeared.

"Whoa." Hiccup said amazed.

"Did we actually just saw that?" Owen asked.

"Another Night Fury." Astrid said.

"As well as a white one." Claire said.

"No, not quite." Hiccup said. "It's more like a Bright... Fury."

"What about a Snow Fury?" Owen suggested. "Or Arctic Fury?"

"Polar Fury?" Claire thought

"A Light Fury." Astrid finished.

"Yeah, your's is better, probably." Hiccup agreed.

"Actually Light Fury sounds fitting." Claire said and then realized something. "Wait a minute. That scarred one look like the same one I saw before we met."

Hiccup turns to her. "You've that one on that island?"

"I thought that right flap missing a section looked familiar." Claire said. "And it actually proves it."

"Proves what?" Astrid asked.

"I've always wondered if Night Furies lived in family groups." Claire said. "And it looks like it's true."

In the tree, Toothless croons sadly with the Light Fury and the family of Night Furies disappearance.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How's that for a Night Fury surprise?**

**And the scarred male and his mate and son. Are actually the 3 Night Furies from New Island: Fallen Kingdom and A Mammoth Undertaking.**

**For a while I've always wondered about Night Fury social behavior.**

**So, I figured that they might have similar traits like with Lions, Wolves, Killer Whales and Elephants.**


	5. Night Fury Killer

"What do you mean, gone?" Snotlout questioned.

The next morning, they explained to the others about the Light Fury and the Night Fury pride.

"Vanished! Into thin air." Hiccup said tending Meatlug's claws.

And then Fishlegs came next to Hiccup with a card. "What do you think?"

The card had a drawing of the Light Fury, but it was more Night Fury like.

"Uh-uh." Hiccup shook his head. "Stubbier ears, no dorsal plates."

"And she has a short ridge running down her back." Claire added. "And only 4 ear flaps, 2 big ones, and smaller ones on each side."

"Okay, got it." Fishlegs said and headed off.

"What a night." Eret chuckled.

And then Toothless came to Hiccup, and was drooling like crazy.

"What-what's gotten into you?" Hiccup asked. "What is all this, this-this slobbering and panting?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Astrid said. "He's in love!"

Hiccup then turns to Toothless. "Trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery."

But then Astrid hits the back of his shoulder offended by that. And scoffed.

"You better watch it Hiccup, before Astrid becomes the death of you." Owen warned teasingly.

"I think she already has." Heather teased.

"What did I just say?" Hiccup turns back to Toothless.

And then Toothless wanders off.

"Am-Am I not enough?" Hiccup asked.

And then Toothless ran off.

"I think that's a no." Tuffnut said cleaning Belch's right horn.

"But still you die, man, you'll have 1 leg by your funeral." Owen joked.

Astrid laughed from that as Hiccup looked at him dismissively.

"Maybe half a leg if not careful." Owen added.

The others couldn't help but laugh from that.

"Oh sure, keep it up." Hiccup sarcastically said.

Toothless went over, and watch 2 Nadders doing a display to each other. Like foot stamping with their wings out, and walking with their wings fanned out. And soon nuzzled each other.

And Toothless croons, and then turns and saw a Monstrous Nightmare pair tending their 3 offspring.

"Something like this?" Fishlegs showed Hiccup a new drawing, which was almost close.

"You know what? Just trace your Toothless card and make her white." Hiccup suggested.

"You could have led with that." Fishlegs complained and walked off.

And then Sigrid appeared. "How's this?" Holding a drawing of the Light Fury which was also exact.

"That's actually close enough." Hiccup said.

"Can you believe it?" Astrid said. "Toothless, has a girlfriend!"

"I never took your for a romantic." Hiccup pointed out. "Like, ever!"

"Was this before she met Toothless?" Claire asked.

"Yes it was." Hiccup answered.

"But it's so sweet." Astrid said. "I mean, look." She gestured to Toothless.

They looked over, and saw Toothless looking at his own shadow. And raised his wings and tail up, and foot stamped. And even strokes the wall.

"Okay, that's just sad." Tuffnut pointed out. "And weird."

"Who can blame him?" Claire said. "I mean, when's the last time you think Toothless has saw another Night Fury or 2."

"I suggest before meeting Hiccup." Owen said.

"Yeah, you better do something." Ruffnut suggested.

"Seriously, I'd rather shovel dung all day than watch that." Snotlout grumbled.

"You better do something before he just makes us feel too sorry for him." Sigrid suggested.

"Okay." Hiccup gave out. "Let's, head back to the woods and see if we can find her."

Toothless halts from licking the wall, and turns to him. And then happily growls and ran off.

"Ah, good idea." Tuffnut suddenly went up to Hiccup. "A little privacy."

"Uh..." Hiccup was left confused.

"Shh!" Tuffnut shushed him. "It's boy talk."

"What?" Hiccup asked confusedly.

"Let's go work this out." Tuffnut as they walked away.

Astrid just shrugged.

"Might as well keep an eye on them." Owen gave out and joins them.

"Hey, Astrid." Claire said. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Uh, sure." Astrid said. "About what?"

"About yesterday." Heather said. "At the..."

"Please tell me you're forcing me to..." Astrid complained.

"What? No." Heather said. "It's not that. It's just... What do you think?"

"Look, it's not that I don't want to." Astrid said. "But, I just don't feel like that we're ready."

"Let me guess. From Gobber forcing you yesterday?" Claire guested.

"Look, even if we were ready that won't happen for months probably." Astrid said.

"Astrid, were you not aware of what happened last night?" Claire asked. "With the Light Fury and Night Furies?

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Astrid said.

"No, no, that Light Fury and the scarred male nearly shot a blast at you." Claire said.

"Claire, we were okay." Astrid assured.

"Astrid, you were directly in the way." Claire reminded. "If that tree wasn't there, you could've been killed. Hiccup would probably been grieving about you right now if it happened."

Astrid felt a little uneasy, and did saw the blast almost hit them.

"Astrid, were not forcing you." Heather said. "I do want to say, that when the time comes. You'll know when you'll be ready."

Astrid felt a little unsure.

"Hey, you'll still have sometime before that day finally arrives." Claire said. "No one's rushing it."

"Thanks." Astrid smiled.

* * *

Later, they were hiking back to the spot where the Light Fury and the Night Fury pride was last seen.

"So. Wanna get married?" Tuffnut asked holding a stick in his hand.

"Uh. No. Actually." Hiccup answered uneasily.

"Good news. I've been to 2 weddings." Tuffnut said. "I crashed both. But none as high profile as this one. Lots of pressure. Judgement. Not just by me."

"Look. We talked about this." Hiccup said. "We're not getting married."

"I'm better sure Astrid's embarrassed enough by Gobber." Owen said.

"Hold feet!" Tuffnut placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen it before. Don't worry, little Hiccy. I'm here." And he walks off.

"Wait, Hiccy?" Hiccup frowned.

Owen just shrugged.

"Now I'd seen the way Astrid looks at you." Tuffnut continued on. "Everyone has that doubt. That not so settle disappointment, that longing for something more, than you."

"You need to focus on being worthy." Tuffnut pressed on. "I mean, she's a warrior queen for Thor's sake. And you are... neither."

"But with me as your Best Man, your... spirit guide as you well." Tuffnut said. "You'll learn to embrace your inner Viking."

Hiccup glanced at the tree that the Light Fury and the Scarred Night Fury knocked down from last night.

"Show these naysayers, which there are many." Tuffnut pointed out. "That you're more than just a mow nourished runt. With bad hair, strange teeth."

Soon, they arrived at the clearing where they found the Light Fury and Night Furies.

"And a twig for a neck." Tuffnut finished.

"You're-You're really bad at pep talks." Hiccup pointed.

"Stop letting these insecurities get the best of you." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup then noticed Toothless sniffing the same section from last night. From where the Light Fury was warning them about. And though still unsure what she was warning him about. He moved around the section.

"Everyone's watching you, and I mean, everyone." Tuffnut said. "You need to man up. Do as I do. It will be hard, but... you have my word."

Hiccup watched as Toothless move around from each other.

And Hiccup then noticed something giving a shine glare hidden among the ferns.

"And until I break that word, I won't give up." Tuffnut continued.

"Tuff, hold on a second." Owen halting him.

And then Hiccup and Owen went over to the object.

"Hey. Hey!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup kneels down, and picks up the object. And is revealed to be some kind of dart with a glass vile with some sort of purple fluid.

"What am I, wasting my time here?!" Tuffnut complained. "You see some shiny thing in the woods an- Ooh!" He saw the dart. "What is that?"

And then they watched as a drop of the purple liquid drips from the dart's needle. And hits the ground, then Hiccup began to think something wasn't right.

Toothless looked around here hoping to get anything to get a scent. But their trail is already cold.

He soon lost interest and begin to head over to the others.

"Toothless!" Hiccup suddenly stopping them from coming too close.

Toothless quickly jumps back, knowing something was wrong.

"Don't move a muscle." Hiccup said.

And then Hiccup grabs Tuffnut's stick.

"Hey!" Tuffnut complained.

And then Hiccup throws the stick the air, and then drops to the ground. But the second it touches the ground, a snap trap snaps close from hidden within under the plants.

Toothless growled and snarls at the trap, finally realizing what the Light Fury was warning him about.

* * *

They soon got back, and met up with Gobber at his shop.

And Hiccup placed the dart down.

"Someone's here." Hiccup said.

"Huh?" Gobber turned to him.

"He managed to slip past our scouts, and laid a trap in the woods." Hiccup explained.

"It was right where the Night Fury pride and the Light Fury was." Owen said.

"It ruined, boy talk!" Tuffnut upsetly said.

And he then tossed the dart and hits the kit Eret was holding walking. And hits right in front of him.

"Let me at him!" Gobber angrily rushed out.

"Slow down, Gobber." Hiccup stopping him. "Let's get a search team on the ground. Scouts in the air." He turns to Astrid with her ax. "Toothless and I will fly the coastline."

"Yeah, I wouldn't advise taking Toothless anywhere, Chief." Eret said looking at the dart. "I know this handed work. Grimmel the Grisly. Famous back where I'm from." Eret explained. "The smartest Dragon Hunter I ever met. Well, next to me of course."

"He can't be that smart, he left his trap unmanned." Hiccup said as Eret handed the dart to Astrid as she looks.

"Nothing's accidental when it comes to old Grimmel." Eret said looking at Toothless. "He lives for the hunt. To get inside of the mind of his prey, to control it with every choice."

Hiccup and Astrid glanced each other.

"It's all a game to him." Eret turns to them.

"Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with." Astrid scoffed.

"Yeah, well we dealt with his kind before." Hiccup added.

"Don't underestimate him, Hiccup." Eret advisedly warned. "Mark my words, he'll be back."

"Then we'll be waiting for him." Hiccup said.

"Huh. Grimmel." Claire said as if it rang a bell.

"What? You heard of him?" Hiccup turned to her.

"Actually, he by my village when I was only 6." Claire said.

"Is there anything you can remember?" Astrid asked.

"He was only passing by for some supplies." Claire explained. "As I looked around, I thought I noticed a dragon carcass."

"What kind was it?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't get a good look." Claire said. "My mom called to me before I did."

* * *

Later at night, Hiccup was going through Stoick's old books for anything about the Hidden World.

And Sigrid was with him. Normally when visiting Berk, she usually stays with Astrid during nights. But often stays with Hiccup.

"Alright. Alright, come on give me a clue here." Hiccup flipping through the pages of a book. "Give me a clue, Dad."

As they looked through a map, a light creaking was heard. They looked up and saw some dust falling down.

Hiccup closed the book, and looked at his map. And then there was a creak sound close by, and this time they knew he wasn't alone.

And then, he saw a figure just barely within the shadows. And was pouring himself a drink of wine.

Hiccup slowly reached for his Inferno, and stood up. And Sigrid nervously got behind him.

"Well I hope you don't mind, if I helped myself?" The figure said. "This is, quite good."

And then Hiccup brought out his Inferno, and it lit up. And soon the figure was revealed to be Grimmel.

"Oh, that is impressive." Grimmel said about his Inferno. "But let me finish my drink."

After Grimmel took a sip, he then suddenly brought out his crossbow. And then fires a dart at Toothless who was sleeping.

"Toothless!" Hiccup quickly rushed over to him.

Grimmel soon finished his drink, and then tossed the cup away.

"What did you do to him?" Hiccup demanded.

"Ah, nothing that he won't sleep off of." Grimmel merely said and loaded his crossbow.

And then he sat on Stoick's old chair.

"May I, Chief Hiccup?" Grimmel asked in a friendly way. "Hmm? Do I say Chief Hiccup?" He asked in a hiccup tone. "Or, do I call you Hiccup? What do you prefer?"

Hiccup remained silent as he glared at him.

Grimmel removes his hood. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

He remained silent.

Grimmel amusingly scoffed. "Well, your father know of me. Now, there was a chief. One of the greatest Dragon Hunter to have ever lived. What would he think of you?" He chuckled. "He had it right, you know? Making it his mission to destroy the beasts so that you could grow up in a better world."

"He changed his mind." Hiccup said.

"And look where that got him." Grimmel merely pointed.

Hiccup remained silent.

And then Grimmel noticed Sigrid. "Well now, who's this then?"

Hiccup held his arm out keeping Sigrid behind him.

"Ah, you must be Sigrid Lockwood." Grimmel said. "I was an old friend of you grandfather. He even wrote when you were just born." He laughed a bit. "And he was quite the hunter, one of the deadliest ever. I honestly thought you'd grow up to be like him."

"Leave her out of this." Hiccup firmly.

"So let's get to the point." Grimmel said getting to his business. "I am the Night Fury Killer. I've hunted every last one but your's."

Hiccup soon had a shocked look of realizing the other Night Furies fate. But judging by his tone, it sounds like he's unaware about the Night Fury pride from the night before.

Even Sigrid was shocked by this, and though she remembered Mills saying her grandfather killed a Night Fury. But Grimmel nearly wiping them out was worse.

"Your are going to give that Dragon." Grimmel said. "Or I will-"

"I will never give him up." Hiccup said firmly.

Grimmel laughed as he got up and pushed Hiccup's Inferno aside. "You wish Dragons to live free, among us, like equals?" He stroll as Hiccup watched him. "A toxic notion, my boy. History has shown, that we're the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilization, as we..."

Then, Grimmel strangely noticed something was off about Toothless' tail. Apart from his missing left, his right fin looked strangely made of fabric. "...know it."

Grimmel then lightly kicks the tail, and then suddenly the blanket drops off and reveals it was actually Fishlegs with a Toothless like head

"Did we get him?" Fishlegs asked completely dazed from the dart.

And then Fishlegs dropped completely unconscious.

And then, Hiccup hooks Grimmel's crossbow. And swung it aside, disarming him.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

And then above them, Astrid in her Dragon armor came out of hiding. And same with Valka and Gobber. And then Claire and Heather appeared as well.

"Sorry to barged in!" Gobber said with his ax.

But strangely Grimmel didn't look anywhere close of being in trouble. And turns back to Hiccup.

"You think you can come into my home?" Hiccup glared. "Sit in my father's chair? And threaten my Dragon? This is Berk. And we have defended our way of life, from far worse than you."

"Ooh!" Grimmel merely laughed impressed by the ambush attempt. "A fighting spirit, I love it! Only... I'm afraid your mistaken." Then Grimmel had a firm glaring look. "You've never seen anything like me!"

And then Grimmel turns over to Astrid's direction and whistled. And then Astrid turned and saw some kind of green acid pouring down from the ceiling. and then a screeching roar was heard, and then a large object crashed through the ceiling. And Astrid barely had enough time to jump out of the way, and the object was revealed to be a Deathgripper.

And then as Sigrid went to help her, the Deathgripper turned his sights on them.

"Astrid, Look out!" Hiccup yelled.

Then the Deathgripper shot out it's stinger, ready to strike. And then the Deathgripper lashes out it stinger as Astrid barely had enough time to avoid it.

As Astrid quickly moves away with Sigrid, and the Deathgripper then turns to the others. And then he swung his tail at them, and Grimmel reclaims his crossbow. And whistles as a 2nd Deathgripper appeared.

"Look out!" Valka yelled.

The 2nd Deathgripper then strikes it's right pincer claw, almost hitting Valka and Hiccup.

"Son, get clear!" Valka said.

Astrid ran as the 1st Deathgripper turns to her, and then blasts an acid at her. And Astrid was merely hit by the acid, and then Gobber carrying Fishlegs appeared.

"Run!" Gobber yelled.

And then the Deathgripper lunges and had his pincers out. But he lands and misses them, but his left claw tip as sliced a gash on Sigrid's right wrists. And she yells and holds the wound in pain.

"Sigrid!" Claire rushed to her.

"Get her out of here!" Heather yelled.

They managed to get outside as a 3rd Deathgripper appeared, and almost snatched Fishlegs. And fires an acid blast, and Valka used her shield blocking an acid attack from another as she and Hiccup were shielded.

Back over with Hiccup and Valka turned back to Grimmel.

"Have my Dragon ready when I return." Grimmel warned. "Or I will destroy everything you love."

And then he disappeared in the smoke.

And then a beam caught in flames dropped to the floor, and they quickly got out of the house. But once they outside, they saw some of the houses in flames from the Deathgrippers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**When hearing that Grimmel has hunted every Night Fury.**

**I was completely shocked.**


	6. Exodus!

After putting the fires out, Hiccup, Claire and Heather waited outside of Gothi's hut as she was tending Sigrid's wrist. And Hiccup paced back and forth concerned and wished he just had her stayed in Astrid's place.

And then Astrid who was with Sigrid comforting her came out.

"Is Sigrid okay?" Heather asked concerned.

"Yeah, it'll scar but she'll live." Astrid said. "She's okay."

"Thank Thor." Heather relieved for her adopted niece.

"What was I thinking back there?" Hiccup cursing himself.

"Hiccup, she's okay." Astrid assured.

"Astrid, she could've been killed." Hiccup turned to her. "I should've had her somewhere else."

"Hiccup, she's alive." Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's the important thing."

"Yeah, okay. You're right." Hiccup nodded.

* * *

Shorty later, everyone gathered in the Great Hall. And a lightning storm occurs.

"Alright! Alright, everybody!" Hiccup called grabbing everyone's attention. "Settle down, please!" He then turns to Fishlegs who had his chin on the table. "Fishlegs, have you ever seen that species of dragon before?" He asked about the Deathgrippers.

Fishlegs rose up, and raised a finger. But then he slumped back and hit the floor.

"Yeah, the effects from the dart are wearing off still." Owen said. "It would be a while."

"I've actually that kind of dragon before." Claire said. "On that island, I only saw 2 of them. They're called Deathgrippers, deadly pack hunters. And highly venomous."

"Let me at him!" Spitelout yelled.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Yelled a Viking. "And by mind, I mean this!"

He then punched another Viking behind him.

"Did you miss the part where we almost died?!" Hiccup asked. "Have you seen my house?! This is a new kind of enemy. And I underestimated him, now that's on me. But I will not do that again!"

Then Snotlout stood up. "Yeah! We're Vikings! We don't run from a fight. At least I don't." And he turned to Eret. "You might."

"I agree with Hiccup!" Eret said. "We haven't seen the last of Grimmel. He's a predator, single minded and patient. He won't stop, until he gets what he wants."

"I'm with Eret." Valka said.

That made Snotlout stood up looking offended.

"We have to take this threat seriously." Valka said.

"Grimmel, is just the sign of the times." Hiccup said. "Our enemies are getting smarter, more determined. We're not just overcrowded. We are expose, and vulnerable. Short of... full blown war, and risking everyone we love I don't... I don't see a way, of staying here any longer."

The Vikings then started uttering from that.

But then Astrid slams her ax on the table and immediately silencing them.

"HEY!" Astrid yelled. "Hear him out!"

She then sat down and nodded to Hiccup.

And he turns back to the crowd. "If we want to live in peace with our dragons, we need a better plan."

"So, what are you saying, Chief?" Gobber questioned.

"I'm saying we have to disappear." Hiccup said. "Off the map. Take the dragons to a place where no one can will find them."

"And, where might that be?" A Viking questioned.

"He's talking a quest, for the Hidden World." Astrid said.

"The Hidden what?" A Viking woman frowned.

"Out to lunch." Ruffnut teased.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut chuckled.

"My father was obsessed with it when I was a boy." Hiccup explained. "He made notes, and maps in search of the ancestral home of all dragons. Tucked away somewhere beyond the edge of the world. It may be the solution we need. We're dragon people. It's where we belong."

The crowd agreed with that.

"Look, I know this is our home." Hiccup said. "My father left me to protect it. But Berk, is more than this place. We... are Berk. The people, the dragons. I say Berk is wherever we go."

Everyone remained silent.

"I'M WITH HIM!" Tuffnut suddenly yelled. "WHO ELSE?!"

* * *

The next day, the entire village of Berk flew outward carrying everything with the dragons.

And in a ship being airlifted, a Sheep in a dragon costume hops on the rail. And bleats as his tongue hangs out from the air like a Dog. But if didn't last long when a green scaled Monstrous Nightmare eyes him.

And the Sheep lowers down.

At the front, crying was heard as Fishlegs on Meatlug quickly flew up to the front and he was comforting Fishmeat.

"Cuse me! Coming through!" Fishlegs called. "Just let me skip right through here! Fishmeat, look! Eat your rocks!" He handed a rock to the baby Gronckle. And he patted his back as he ate.

"Gods!" Snotlout groaned. "People who fly with babies for the worse!"

And then he ducked as Fishmeat cough up some lava and hits the back of his saddle.

At the front, Gobber flew next to Hiccup on Grump.

"I feel like I'm always asking you this question but-" Gobber said and then Grump suddenly drops. "Wake up you Bear!" He soon flew up next to him. "Is there an actually plan, or...?"

"Just keep flying until when reach the end of the world." Hiccup said.

"Ah! Seems sensible." Gobber said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the abandon village of Berk. Grimmel's fleet have recently arrived and completely shocked of their disappearance.

And Chaghatai, Griselda and Ragnar approached Grimmel and a Deathgripper that is blind in it's left eye. Likely cause from a fight with another dragon.

"So, Where are they?!" Chaghatai asked.

"Gone." Grimmel simply answered. "Obviously."

"The Night Fury escaped you?! Again!" Griselda exclaimed in disbelief.

Raul angrily growled. "I knew I should've been there!"

"I encouraged it." Grimmel said. "They've abandon their only defensible position."

* * *

The Berkians continue flying as there was still miles of ocean ahead.

_"Running scared with what little they can carry."_

"Ugh! It's just keeps going!" Snotlout groaned.

"That's cause the world is actually round." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looks through his spyglass.

"Sun's round. Moon's round."

Astrid and Valka laughed a bit.

Toothless then perks as if he sensed something.

"Stars are round." Tuffnut continued. "Even though they're, small and stupid."

Ruffnut laughed from that.

* * *

"Don't threat." Grimmel said. "They won't get far. The Night Fury is distracted." And he placed a finished apple on the right tusk of a Deathgripper.

"I introduced him to your female." Grimmel and went to his map.

* * *

_"Furies mate for life, you see?"_

Toothless sniffs the air, and seems to pick up the scent of something nearby.

"What you picking up on, bud?" Hiccup asked.

And then a roar was heard nearby, and Toothless looks to the right, and then appearing from the clouds was the Night Fury pride and the Light Fury. And they were making the same directional route as they are. And it seems the Light Fury recently became a new accepted member into the pride. And the scarred male flies in front, leading them.

"The Light Fury!" Astrid gasped. "And the Night Furies!"

"They're following us!" Valka said.

And then the pride soon saw them, and then they quickly flew off and then the Light Fury fires a blast and soon disappeared over a cloud. And the pride soon disappeared behind it.

"Where'd she go?!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Is she made of sky?!"

Then Hiccup and Toothless quickly flew up to the direction where they disappeared.

"Whoa! Hold up, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

And they stopped as they looked around.

As they looked around, right above and behind them. The Light Fury then appeared from her camouflage, as well as the scarred male as his family was hidden. And then they both tucked their wings into a dive towards them as then Hiccup soon saw them.

"Well, look who it is?!" Hiccup said.

But both showed no signs of slowing down, and then they both brought their legs out into a snatching position. And then suddenly snatched Hiccup off of Toothless and started flying upward.

"Oh, hey!" Hiccup clinging on to her leg. "It's really nice to finally...!"

Then suddenly they threw him away, and then Hiccup started falling and screams as he fell.

And then the Light Fury turns to Toothless with a happy look and as the rest of the pride appeared from hiding in the cloud. And the scarred male made a laughing sound.

Toothless smiled at her, but then realized Hiccup was still falling and quickly dove down after him.

The Light Fury cocks her head curiously confused of him helping Hiccup.

With the Riders, they laughed as they watched Hiccup fell in front of them. And Toothless dove after him.

"So great!" Snotlout laughed.

And then Toothless came back with Hiccup.

"Not... a word." Hiccup said narrowing his eyes.

"I guess that's 2 dragons that don't like Hiccup!" Owen joked.

Sigrid who was riding with Heather laughed.

Toothless then looks up to see the pride. But they were already gone and disappeared within the white clouds.

And growls sadly.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes! But where did they-"_

* * *

"-go?" Ragnar asked.

Grimmel pinched his nose and sighs. "Do I have to explain this? Night Furies can't survive in the cold so they haven't gone north." He crosses out an X at the northern islands. "They're trying to put distance between themselves and enemies to the east and south." He crosses out the southern and eastern islands.

* * *

With the Berkians, a large high island came into view. And it was mostly mountain like.

_"And Night Furies cannot fly long distances with rest."_

* * *

"Their flight path must include stops." Grimmel said tracing the stick across the western islands.

* * *

"Potty break!" Fishlegs yelled.

The dragons started flying over the island and over a forest.

_"Therefore, They're gone... They can only have gone..."_

_"Does anyone want to take a guest."_

* * *

"Anyone?" Grimmel impatiently. "W-W-W-W-W..."

"Ah!" Ragnar getting it. "East!" He placed a boat model over the eastern islands.

"West!" Grimmel corrected. "Hmm? Simple, you see? Ooh Isn't this, fun?! Yes?" He then frowned. "No."

Grisedla groaned and heads off.

"Yes! Yes!" Grimmel said.

And Chaghatai follows her.

"That female is gonna be sorry for not coming back." Raul snarled and walks away.

"Where's your love of the hunt?" Grimmel asked. "I thought you were conquers. "I'll have you prize, in time! Just allow me a few more days to enjoy this. I have dearly missed it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Berkians were setting their things down.

"All right." Hiccup said. "Looks like we're camping here for tonight."

"Well, thank Thor for that." Gobber said relieved.

"Yes! My own place!" Tuffnut cheered. "I planned to build a hut! Only for the bearded." He then turns to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut! You gotta stay out! Chin whiskers don't count!"

Nearby, Snotlout was picturing his future house. "I see a tower of manliness in the shape of me." Eret appeared and kneels down and placed a crate down. "It's gonna be taller than Eret." Eret stood up and turn to him confusedly. "With bigger muscles."

"Wh.. What?" Eret frowned.

"Get out of my house!" Snotlout snapped.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Eret asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem!" Snotlout kicked a crate forward. "Ever since you showed up, you've been trying to upstage me. You're just so jealous to lose your old pet!" He stood up on a barrel trying to get higher than Eret.

"Delusions a good word for it." Eret said.

"Listen Son of Eret." Snotlout pressed on. "When Hiccup blows it as chief, I'm next in line. Number 2!" He brought out 3 fingers instead of 2. "Because I'm clearly Valka's favorite. So, you better start... showing me some respect."

Eret just ignore him and walks away.

"Strange little man." Eret muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Owen agreed. "Why is it that he thinks he has a thing with women and thinks they're in to him?"

"Ah, don't mind him." Gobber advised. "It's not your fault you have the body of a Norse God. I myself have the same problem." He then flex his back, but did it too far and yells in pain.

After fixing himself, he then brought out a hatchet. "Blacksmith stall goes right here." He placed in the ground.

And then he jumps when suddenly 5 Hobgobblers appeared from nowhere.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Gobber slightly panicked.

"Wh...?" Gobber backed up.

"Uh, okay." Hiccup grabbing the Vikings' attention. "Hold on, gang. I-I said make camp."

"Did you see them?" Gobber asked Spitelout.

"Not build a new village." Hiccup went on.

"Who die and made you chief?" Snotlout blurted out.

A few Vikings looked away uneasy.

"What?" Snotlout frowned.

And then Gothi whacks him in the head with her staff.

"Granted, this place is very." Hiccup pointed out. "But, it's not the Hidden World."

"We don't even know if this Hidden World exists." Said a Viking.

"Yeah, this place is real." Said another.

And then Valka went up to him.

"Uh, there's nothing more stubborn than a mob of tired, hungry Vikings." Valka said.

"Hiccup sighs in defeat. "Well, I guess this could work as a base in the meantime." He said looking around. "Defensible, hidden. Alright! You could stay!"

"Say hello to New Berk!" Gobber yelled.

And the Vikings cheered.

"Let's get building, lads!" Gobber said.

"Until, Toothless and I find the Hidden World." Hiccup finished.

They then groaned, but went off.

And then Tuffnut went up to Hiccup.

"Now about that voice." Tuffnut said. "Can we lose the whole honking Goose, thing? It's hard to imagine wedded bliss with that going off every minute." He then chuckled.

"Hey. Let the couple, decided when they're ready." Owen said to him.

And Tuffnut walks off.

"If you're going to continue west, I should head back to make sure we weren't followed." Valka suggested.

"Great idea!" Snotlout suddenly appeared. "I'll go with you, for protection."

"No! You're far too important here." Valka quickly said.

"Yeah." Snotlout nodded and walks away.

"Just, be careful." Hiccup said.

Valka then looked like she want to say something.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"This plan, to hide us from the rest of the world." Valka said. "Though, I wished it were possible. I fear it can't last Hiccup. And you know I tried to do the same for years. But... greedy Humans always find a way. I just... I only ask that you think about it."

And then she heads to Cloudjumper to head out.

And Hiccup turns to Astrid close by unloading some crates.

"Do you still think I'm crazy or..." Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say, there's a whole other idea is very, you." Astrid said.

"Well, thanks for supporting me last night, that meant a lot." Hiccup said.

"Don't thank me yet." Astrid went up to him. "I just hope you're right about this." She handed him a book and walks away.

* * *

A little later, Astrid went to have a look around. And as gazed upon the trees, she then noticed a figure looking out at the ocean.

Astrid then readies her ax, and quietly approached the figure.

And soon she got to the edge of the treeline, and silently readies to strike.

And then suddenly she lunges and swung her ax, but the figure then swiftly ducks as if he knew she was there. And then Astrid quickly turns and swung her ax towards him. But he quickly got it, and then he rips it from her grip and then kicks her off her feet and fell to the ground.

Astrid turns and saw the figure was a young man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Brown tunic and black leggings, and a gray vest. And he looks to be her age.

The figure slightly chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Possibly same age." Astrid answered with a glare. "Which means I'm old enough to-" She attempts to get up.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah!" He quickly stopped her. "Let's take a second. Back up. Back up. You came here yourself?"

"What do you think?" Astrid asked annoyed.

"I think, you're looking a Helheim lot of trouble coming here." The young man said. "As well as coming alone."

"I didn't come here alone." Astrid glared. "And it's you who's asking for trouble."

"The man holding the ax, says she is." He said pointing the blade at her. "Now start talking. How'd you get here?"

Then suddenly, a strange orb appeared from nowhere. And then it exploded creating a cloud of smoke.

And then Hiccup, Claire, Heather and Owen appeared. As well as a young woman with short black hair and brown eyes in a black tunic and leggings. And a young man with lighter brown hair and brown eyes. And even a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes appeared.

And then the short black hair girl quickly approached Astrid as she tries to punch her. But she ducked, and then quickly holds her in an headlock. And then holds a knife at her throat. Then suddenly Tuffnut appeared for a sneak attack, but was quickly threw to the ground by the brown haired man.

And then Hiccup, Heather and Claire brought out their weapons as Owen quickly snatches the light brown haired guy.

And then a Skrill, Monstrous Nightmare, Razorwhip and Zippleback appeared and growled. And had saddles on them, meaning that they're the group's dragons.

"Everybody stay where you are." Owen said holding a knife at the guy's throat. "Chill the F out."

And then the young man with light brown hair brought a knife out. "I'm gonna ask you this one time... Where is Raul?"

"Yeah! I'll do you one better..." Hiccup said. "Who's Raul?"

"I'll do you one better..." Tuffnut said being pinned by the brown haired man. "Why is Raul?"

"Tell us where he is." The light brown haired man demanded.

"Any of you make a sudden move, I swear I'll slice her throat open." The short black haired girl holding Astrid threaten.

"Do that, and I'll do the same with your little freak." Owen warned.

"Let's do it!" The brown haired guy which is their leader snapped. "You kill my guy and I'll slice him. Let's go!"

He then brought out his sword, and points it at Tuffnut.

"Do it Owen..." Tuffnut panted in fear. "I can take it."

"No, you can't muttonhead!" Astrid yelled.

"She's right. You can't." Heather said.

"Oh yeah?! You don't wanna tell us where he is... That's fine." The brown haired man said. "Zia!"

The black haired girl named Zia then pressed the knife closer to Astrid's throat.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled attempted to approached but Claire stops him.

And then Stormfly appeared and perked her spines up.

"You shoot me... And your friend dies." Zia warned.

"Just calm down, there's no need for this." Claire said.

"She'll lose blood quickly." Zia hissed. "And were many miles away from the nearest inhabitable island. And if she's not treated... She'll never make it."

"Here's a better idea." Owen said. "I'll kill all 4 of you and I'll beat it out of Grimmel myself." He then turns to the man he's holding. "Starting with you!"

"Wait, what? Grimm- Alright, let me ask you this one time..." Hiccup said to the group's leader. "Who do you serve?"

"Who do I serve? What am I suppose to say? "Odin"?" He said.

Hiccup had a dumbfounded look. "You're after this Raul guy."

"Who else do you think, a dragon hunter?" The leader said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Raul's a hunter." Hiccup said. "What are you hassling us for?"

"So, you're not with Grimmel?" The guy Owen was holding asked.

Owen had a dumbfounded look. "With Grimmel"? No! He drove us away from our home. We're trying to avoid- Wait, who are you?"

"We're the Dragon Avengers man." The guy said.

And Owen released him.

"That's an odd name for a group." Astrid said as Zia released her.

"Hey, we free any dragons we come across, okay?!" The brown haired man said.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm Brant." The leader introduced. "That's Peter, Nate and Zia."

"You have dragons of your own." Astrid said.

"The Skrill is Voltage, he's mine." Brant said. "The Nightmare is Nate's, Blaze. The Zippleback is Peter's, Trygve. And the Razorwhip is Zia's, Bladewing."

"Hiccup, Astrid, Owen, Claire, Heather and Tuffnut." Hiccup introduced. "So, are we good now?"

"I guess we are." Brant said.

"Okay, we have a camp not far." Hiccup said. "You're welcome to join us. We have plenty of food and water."

"Thank you." Brant said.


	7. Third Date

Early the next morning, the sun wasn't out yet. And everyone was peacefully asleep, and in one of the tents. Hiccup was asleep with a book in his face.

Next to him was Toothless who was sleeping as well.

Outside, a shadow appeared and walks aside the tent. And then Toothless suddenly woke up, and then he got to his feet as Hiccup then slips off the chest and hits the floor.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup said half asleep. "It's too early."

Toothless sniffs around, and glanced to the side of the tent.

Outside, a camouflaged creature walks by and her tailfins brushes some ferns. Toothless pokes his head outside and saw the shaken ferns. And then he walks outside. And he approaches them and sniffs them, and then a shadowy figure moves across some tents.

Toothless perks up, and then turns and looks behind him and saw the Light Fury uncloaking herself.

Toothless happily growls, and then flutters his wings and growls. But a little too loud for her to feel safe. Thinking he'll give her away, she then growls at Toothless, and he quickly gone quiet.

The Light Fury then turns and walks off and disappears among the tents as Toothless then followed to where she went. And then Toothless saw her disappearing behind some tents and rushes to her.

And soon they were walking aside each other on each side of some tents. And Crystal purrs and Toothless kept his attention on her. And then Toothless bumps into a barrel.

He soon lost sight of her, and searches for her. And then she piers her head under a crate as they turn to her. The 2 Furies crooned and then lift their heads up, and then the Light Fury turns and then rushes off.

And then Toothless rushes off after her.

Back at the tent, Hiccup came out and yawns. And realized Toothless was gone.

* * *

A little further into the forest, Toothless ran after and followed the Light Fury as she flies.

And he was running fast enough to keep pace with her as she flies over the trees.

And then Toothless suddenly came to a halt at near a ledge. And then Crystal appeared and lands nears the Night Fury pride that was just waking up.. And she turns to Toothless as he then stood up in a confident way.

And then Toothless took a step forward to approach her, but he slightly forgot the slope. And as his foot lands on the sand, he then slid down the slope trying to stay standing. And then he turns and then trips over, and then rolls across the sand as the Light Fury and the Night Furies got out of the way and watches.

And then Toothless manages to get to his feet before hitting the water. And then he happily turns to the Light Fury and she sits down and then Night Furies to to him.

At the ledge, Hiccup appeared on the ledge and soon saw them. And Sigrid was with him, and was amazement by the pride and the Light Fury.

Toothless stood still looking at the Light Fury, and nervously gulps.

And then, the Light Fury had a confident look. And then she stood up and brought her wings out in front of her. And then she pranced around in a circle with her wings out, and turns back to him and lays down on the sand. And then she gave out a light growl and purrs.

It appears that the Light Fury was seeing if Toothless is worthy enough of a mate. And it seems like her jet black cousins, Light Furies as well mated for life.

But because Toothless hasn't been around with other members of his kind for so long. He hasn't truly done this before, nor seen how other Night Furies display to each other.

And then he saw the scarred male's oldest son with his mate. And then she brought her wings out and pranced around him, and he did the same and follows her. And they stood in front of each other. And growled at each other.

Like all animals, males would show off to females to prove for the right to mate. And by challenging to show how healthy and strong.

He then brought his senses back, and then turns to Hiccup and Sigrid unsure what to do.

Hiccup rose up and then flaps his arms and nodded.

Toothless turns back to the Light Fury, and then he brought out his wings and flaps them twice and turns back to her.

But the Light Fury didn't look anywhere near impressed, and then she starts grooming herself. And the scarred male as well started grooming his paw.

Toothless felt upset from that knowing it will take more than 2 wing flaps. And then turns back to Hiccup.

Hiccup then stood and shakes himself, but then he accidentally steps on a twig snapping it.

The scarred male and the Light Fury froze from grooming as their ear flaps perked up. And the 2 quickly hid from view as they quickly turns to where they were. And even the other Night Furies.

Toothless slightly grew nervous as he glanced over at their hiding place. And then the Light Fury and the scarred male turn back to him and she purrs as they both had a suspicious look as if they weren't alone.

Toothless gave an uneasy smile at her, and then he brought his wings again and starts flapping very quickly. And then he lost his footing, and then Toothless started spinning around like a top on the sand. And even moving towards them.

They soon realized that, and then the Light Fury quickly shields herself with her right wing and the scarred male brought quickly turned his head as Toothless turns to them as sand was kicked up. The Light Fury soon uncovers herself as some sand was on her face. And same with the scarred male, and then they sneezed the sand off.

Toothless felt uneasy of getting sand on them, and then he glanced over to Hiccup.

Hiccup then gave a thumbs up, and gestures to keep going. And then he got up, and then started doing a walk that was also similar to the Nadders. And Toothless cocks his head as the Light Fury and the scarred male cleans themselves.

And Sigrid turns to Toothless with a confused look, and shrugged.

Toothless then turns to the Light Fury, and then stood up. And started flapping his arms, and then waddles around her as she follows him as he bellowed. And then he turns back to the Light Fury and stops. And she just stares at him confusingly.

Even the other Night Furies stared at him strangely.

Toothless just stood there, and then he drops down and foot stamps with his wings fan out. And then brought his wings forward in front of him, and brought his head out. Similar to that of a Bird of Paradise. And then he started hopping up and down and around.

But if anything, it was making the Light Fury feel uneasy from that.

Even Hiccup facepalms himself and Sigrid shook her head with an uneasy look, knowing it's going way south. And Sigrid now believes this is how Astrid felt when Snotlout tries to hit on her.

And then Toothless brought out his wing and wide out and his tailfin. And hops towards the Light Fury and head bobs, and let out a growl. And then Toothless got too close to the Light Fury's personal space. And then she swatted her right paw at his face, and then she flies off and lands on a tree branch. And even the Night Furies joined her and laid down to rest.

The Light Fury then wraps her tail around it, and hangs down and gave an annoyed glare at Toothless. And then folds her wings covering her. And the scarred male gave a slight snarl at him before going to sleep.

And then Toothless begins to move towards them. Hiccup and Sigrid watched, and then moved over.

And then Toothless appeared on the branch, and turns to the group and points his left wing at the Light Fury. And then he got on the branch, and then steadily moved across it and carefully without disturbing the Night Furies. And steps over the Light Fury's tail and stood at the end of the branch. And then Toothless turns back to the 2.

Hiccup then shook his head, and made a gestured to get off.

But Toothless didn't get the gesture, and thinking it meant something else. He then started shaking the branch up and down. The Light Fury soon woke up, as well as the other Night Furies, and noticed the branch was being shook. And then looks up and saw Toothless still bouncing on the branch. And she growls as she held on to the branch. And the scarred almost slips off and holds on.

And then the branch that Toothless was standing on, suddenly snaps off. And then he falls and hits the sand. He soon got up and shakes his head, and looks up at the Light Fury. The Light Fury only with her eye out by her wings then firmly wraps them over her. And the scarred male growls at him and turns his back at him.

And Toothless stood up watching them.

With Hiccup and Sigrid, he waved his arm out trying to get his attention.

Toothless soon turns to him, and then drops down now feeling embarrassed. And then he noticed the branch laying on the sand to him.

The Light Fury slightly peaks out from her wings, and saw Toothless dragging the branch across the sand and around. And he got to a section, and tilts his head. Using his tailfin on the sand, he then drags the branch making an oval shape. And then he moves across, and then used his wings to flutter out some sand as the Light Fury and the Night Furies drop down and approaches him and Toothless turns to her. And the Light Fury looked impressed from it, and turns to him. Toothless squinted his eyes, and then he rushes off and finishes.

It was a drawing in the sand of her with a smile.

"Oh, now you can draw." Hiccup muttered.

"I think it's cute." Sigrid said.

The Night Furies were amazed by this, and the Light Fury then got up and took a step to approach Toothless. And her paw steps on the line of the drawing, and one of the cubs hops over the drawing. Toothless growled from that, and then the Light Fury growls back at him, and even the scarred male growls as the cub nervously retreats under him for protection. And then Toothless was suddenly taken back from that and drops the branch and made a stunned moan. It was almost as if he met the dragon version of Astrid.

The scarred male and the Light Fury then calms down as her left ear twitches. And the scarred male realized he didn't meant to frighten his cub. And then the Light Fury approaches Toothless as she moves around the drawing. And they stared at each other as the Light Fury purrs. And the other Night Furies gather around him.

And then the Light Fury purrs and then turns and walks off as Toothless watches. And then she bleats, and then takes off into the air. And then Toothless follows her on the ground.

And then the Light Fury flew around him, and Toothless stood on the edge of the rocks as the Night Furies then took off as well. And the pride turns back for him, hovers in front of him. Such are the bonds between Night Furies, that the pride do not leave him. Unsure why he won't follow them in the air. And then the scarred male and the Light Fury noticed Hiccup and Sigrid, and then they quickly moved back.

The scarred male growls, and then he calls out to the pride and then turns and flies off away.

Toothless turns back to them, and then tries to fly off after them. But then he falls into the water before he got very far, and brought his head out and roars out sadly.

And the Light Fury screeches out as she flies away with the pride

Toothless soon lifts up his tail, and saw the still missing left fin. The one thing that keeps him permanently grounded. And slams his tail in the water, and sadly watches as they disappears.

Hiccup and Sigrid watch sadly as he croons sadly. And the one time Hiccup wished his left fin didn't broke off when he was shot down.

And then he had an idea.


	8. Furies in Love

Later at midday, Hiccup works on a new automatic tail. And Sigrid was with him and drawing a picture of the Night Fury pride in her notebook.

And then Astrid appeared and looks at the design.

"Oh... Someone hasn't slept." Astrid said.

"Yeah. Well that Light Fury won't let me within a mile of her." Hiccup said adjusting the tail gears. "Nor that Night Fury pride."

Astrid picks up a few shed scales from Toothless as he scratches himself.

"And neither of us will be getting any sleep of finding the Hidden World until takes over." Hiccup added.

"I'm sure it's only because that scarred male is only protecting his family." Sigrid said finishing her drawing of the Light Fury.

And then Toothless pushes Hiccup aside to look at the tail.

"Hey! What do you think of that?" Hiccup said as Toothless looks through the magnifying glass. "Yeah."

And then Hiccup pushed Toothless aside.

"You tried this once before." Astrid reminded. "He didn't want it."

"Well until now he didn't have a reason to." Hiccup said grabbing a bowl as Astrid placed the scales in it. "Right, bud?" He turns to Toothless.

And then Toothless spits into the bowl which Astrid winced a little in disgust. And then Hiccup grabs a gravel stick and starts mashing the scales into a liquid, and Astrid leans on the table smiling, and Hiccup noticed it wasn't about admiring his work.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"No. Nothing." Astrid simply said. "I'm-I'm impressed. I mean look at you. Embracing change. I am proud of you." She lightly nudged him.

"Well, he's my best bud." Hiccup said and grabs a brush and finishes painting the liquid on the last spot on the tail fabric. And Astrid helps out by holding it open. "I want him to be happy. And besides it's just until he brings them back."

He then kissed the top of her head, and grabs the tail and walks away. And leaving Astrid a little shock, and lightly shook her head.

And Hiccup moves over near Gobber picking some things up.

"Alright." Hiccup folding the tail. "Fire when ready!"

Gobber confusingly turns and them.

"Ooooh!" He exclaimed.

And then the tail folds open in front of him. And then Toothless fires a blast at it, and luckily it stayed intact.

And Hiccup moves the tail aside as Gobber had a few charred patches on him.

And then he turns to Hiccup. "Well, I guess you know the tail is fireproof." He put out a small flame on his mustache with a slight glare.

Sigrid laughed a bit.

And then Gobber walks off as Hiccup turns to Toothless.

"Okay, Toothless." Hiccup said.

And then Toothless excitedly rushes over to Hiccup and almost knocks Gobber off his feet.

"Yes I know." Hiccup said trying to calm him.

He then kneels down as Toothless' tail moves moves a bit.

"Please, this is not helping." Hiccup said.

"Well, well, well. Someone's excited." Eret said and placed a log down.

Hiccup slides the tail on Toothless. "He's fresh off his first date. Now he's love crazed." He tightens the tail base.

"Only we're the ones going crazy." Gobber said hammering a hook. "The sooner he brings back that Light Fury, the better. As well as that Night Fury pride."

"Yeah but to do that, he'll need to fly without me." Hiccup finished with the tail. "So time to give this new and improved baby a shot."

And then Hiccup stood up as Toothless looks at his new tail.

"Atta boy! Looking sharp, Toothless!" Hiccup said.

"It's almost like he never lost it." Sigrid said.

"So what do you think, bud?" Hiccup asked. "Bring her home by sundown at the latest." That last part impersonates Stoick.

And then Toothless happily licks Hiccup and hugs him.

"Save it for your girlfriend!" Hiccup said. " Go on, get out of here!"

And then Toothless begins to rush off, but then stops and felt a little uneasy of leaving and turns back to Hiccup.

"It's okay." Hiccup assured.

Toothless growls excited, and then rushes off and then takes off into the air. And the tail is working great on him, and Hiccup watches him. And Toothless glanced over at Hiccup, and then he begins to head out to find the pride.

And then an awkward moment of silence occurs as Hiccup sighs. And then he turns as everyone got to work, and Sigrid even shows Astrid her drawing.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away to the east, Valka and Cloudjumper continue flying as they were in a fog bank.

Valka then pulls her visor up, and then suddenly a mass of a ship appeared as they narrowly avoid hitting it. And then a whole fleet of ships appeared, and then a banshee whistle was heard as Valka looked around. And then a Night Fury appeared from the fog, it was the juvenile male from the pride.

It appears in groups, Night Furies have a certain job. And he was acting as a scout to make sure they weren't followed.

And he then took the offensive and readies a blast.

"No, no, it's okay!" Valka quickly said. "We won't hurt you."

The young Night Fury halts from firing, but growls. And then Valka saw Grimmel's airship as 4 Deathgrippers were airlifting it.

And then suddenly a roar was as she turns as a Deathgripper coming from nowhere then rams into them. And then fell as Valka quickly hooks her staff to Cloudjumper's crest.

And then the Deathgripper charges again, and the young Night Fury roars as he then bites down on the Deathgripper's neck. And soon they were in a fight as the Deathgripper soon pulls free from his grip. And then they attacked each other on the side as the Deathgripper's pincer slices a slash on his side. And then the Night Fury loops around, and then rams the Deathgripper's side very hard.

And then the Deathgripper bites down of the Night Fury's neck. And the young dragon roars in pain as he tries to fight himself fee.

Valka quickly climbs back onto Cloudjumper, and then Valka saw a 2nd Deathgripper coming towards them.

"Watch out!" Valka warned.

Cloudjumper quickly caught the Deathgripper in his talons. And then throws him into the 1st Deathgripper as his grip releases the young Night Fury.

"Go, Cloudjumper!" Valka yelled.

And then they begin to fly away as the young Night Fury injury follows them. Only escaping with a few slashes and bites, and a piece of his right tail fin ripped. But not enough to give him any flight problems.

And they flew as the 2 Deathgrippers chased after them. But only stopped as Grimmel whistled loudly to them.

* * *

Later towards sunset, Toothless was still searching among the large sea of clouds for the pride. And calls out for them, but was having no luck. And finding a Light Fury in a sea of clouds was like looking for a Polar Bear in the Arctic snowy landscape.

And then Toothless noticed a shadow ahead, but as he got closer it was revealed only to be his own shadow as he flew by the cloud.

And Toothless growls a little upset, and beginning to think they were already too far away now.

And then a blast was heard, and Toothless looks over to the right. And then begins to fly over to the area seeming promising.

He begins to look around, and in the cloud next to him. Was a slight disturbance on the cloud surface. He soon looks over to it, and can see a faint shape and growls.

And then the Light Fury's face appeared as she soon flew out of the cloud. And soon the Night Fury pride appeared around them, and the cubs flying within the middle.

And the Light Fury glanced over at Toothless' tail. And Toothless spun around and shows her his tail, and then one of the cubs curiously flew over to him and gnaws at it.

Then the Light Fury turns back to Toothless, and happy of him flying with her this time. And then she spun and flew over him as she flies ahead. And Toothless and the other Night Furies followed her.

And soon, they flew towards a cyclone storm and flew through it. And they flew through it as a lightning flash occurs, and soon they flew into the eye of the storm.

And then the Light Fury growls, and then fires a blast and then flew through and disappears. And then uncloaks herself from a distance and turns to Toothless. Seeming wanting him to do the same.

And then Toothless fires a blast, and then flies through the flames. But nothing happened as he looked at himself. And then he tries again, and flew through the flames after a 2nd blast. But again nothing happened as it appears he doesn't have this ability.

Toothless gave out a sad growl as the Light Fury and the pride caught him. And the Light Fury gave an encouraged growl.

And then, Toothless had a determine look not wanting to give up easily. And then he split open his dorsal plates as they glowed, and lines of electricity appeared around him as he roars as lightning surrounds him.

And then suddenly Toothless vanished into thin air as the pride looks around for him.

And then a shape appeared as they turned and saw Toothless uncloaking himself.

This ability may explained how the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Soon Toothless uncloaks completely, and then let out a cough with some smoke. And then let out a dazed growl and falls aside.

The pride quickly caught up to him, and the Light Fury nudges him and bleats. And then she begins to fly upwards.

After regaining his senses, Toothless shook his head and flies up after her as the pride follows.

And then they flew over the storm as a full moon shines over them at night.

And Toothless and the Light Fury looked at each other. And then Toothless licks her on her snout, and she looked love struck. And she gave our a purr as they then fell downward and pass the storm and over the ocean as the scarred male's left wing skims over the water. And the Northern Lights shine over them.

And the Furies flew alongside one another, and Toothless and the Light Fury turn to each other. And then she flew over and brought her left wing tip under his. And Toothless blushfully smiles.

And they continued flying as they near a large mist cloud. And they flew towards it as it then reveals what looks like a large waterfall in the middle of the ocean.

And below them, was a large amount of mist as the scarred male fires a blast down at the funnel and soon a sound was heard as it hits the bottom.

Toothless looked unsure of it, and turns to the Light Fury. But she gave a reassuring purr and smile, though uneasy about it, but Toothless gave a trustful smile at her.

And then she flew under Toothless, and then pulls him downwards as they and the rest of the pride soon disappeared within the mist.


	9. Killer Dragons

Meanwhile, the Berkians were having a party.

"To the Chief!"

"To the Chief!"

Some Vikings tossed Hiccup in the air.

"Yeah, okay, guys!" Hiccup said as he was tossed. "Now I'm just getting sick!" And they set him down. "Okay. Ha. Ha. Ha"

He then struggles not to throw up as Gobber approached him.

"Don't say I thought you were a little off your raw for this it isn't half bad." Gobber

"This is supposed to be a temporary solution." Hiccup reminded.

"It's unanimous." Eret said who was close by. "Everyone agrees we've definitely traded up. Well done, Chief." He leaves and took a bite of his drumstick.

Hiccup laughs uneasy as Eret walks off.

"What if the tail broke?" Hiccup asked worrying about Toothless. "What if Grimmel found him? What if... he needs me?"

"Would you relax?" Gobber said. "He's probably having the time of his life."

"How would I know?" Hiccup skeptically turns to him. "She never comes around And when she does, she's always rushing off. I'm saying how-how do we even know if she's right for us."

"Us?" Gobber questioned.

"You know what I mean." Hiccup turns to him. "She's so wild and skittish. I'm just gonna say it, I don't trust her."

Gobber laughed. "Can't tame them all, Hiccup. One day, you'll have to snip those apron springs and let Toothless stretch his wing."

And they walked away from the crowd.

"Reminds me of a talk I had with Stoick about you." Gobber said.

He looks to his right, and jumps. "Gaaah!"

In front of him was a pack of 14 Hobgobblers.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Gobber exclaimed and hid in a tent.

"Who?" Hiccup asked.

"Those bloodly Hobgobblers." Gobber points his arm out from the tent.

They turned but the Hobgobblers were gone.

"I swear, they're popping up faster than Rabbits." Gobber came out of the tent. "I think they want to eat me. Evidence would suggest that tasty."

Then Tuffnut came out from the tent.

"Hiccy! A moment?" Tuffnut asked. "Listen, I've been watching you walk. Lose the limp. No one's gonna marry that." He chuckled.

"I have a prosthetic leg!" Hiccup reminded.

"So have I!" Gobber said offended.

"And I have a parasitic twin, but you don't see me limping around it!" Tuffnut said. "Come on."

Hiccup starts walking away.

"Chin up, Hiccy!" Tuffnut follows him. "Pop out that chest! Move that butt to the left a little bit!"

Gobber begins to head out, and then he heard a growling. And then he turns and saw 56 eyes from the dark and runs off.

Elsewhere, Heather spotted Astrid and Sigrid playing a card game with Sigrid's dragon cards that Fishlegs made for her sometime after meeting her. He's even been teaching her how to make her own cards.

"I can see your cards." Astrid smirked slightly seeing them.

Sigrid raised them up.

"Well, look at your 2 crooks." Heather approached them.

Sigrid then secretly shows Heather her cards.

"Hmm." Heather smirked.

"Okay, what do you got up there?" Astrid gave out.

Sigrid then brought her cards down. "Night Fury and Skrill."

"What?! No fair!" Astrid exclaimed. "Come on! 3 times in a row."

Sigrid giggled of winning.

"You owe me another match, tomorrow." Astrid smirked.

"Fine." Sigrid gathered her cards and walks away.

"And be sure to show me that Blue Whale card that you told me when finished." Astrid reminded.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine..." Sigrid teasingly complained.

Astrid and Heather couldn't help but laugh from that.

"She is really something." Astrid said. "Sure has changed since meeting her."

"I guess she changed us as well." Heather said. "Like that when she first hugged you." She reminded when they met her.

"She just... needed some comfort that's all." Astrid said.

Then suddenly, Valka and Cloudjumper appeared. And then Cloudjumper landed and looks like he's hurt. But the young Night Fury wasn't with them anymore, it's likely that he parted ways from them and went in search of the pride.

And then Hiccup and Astrid quickly rushed to her.

"Mom! Are your hurt?" Hiccup asked concernedly. "What happened out there?"

"I don't know how, but Grimmel is tracking us." Valka said.

"Gaaah! This is all because of the Hobgobblers." Gobber exclaimed.

"He has a hundred ships, maybe more." Valka added. "With enough cages for all our dragons."

Hiccup sighed and thinks of something. "If Grimmel is leading them here, we have to take him out of the mix."

"Uh... and how would we do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"By going there to capture him." Hiccup answered.

"Capture him?" Gobber questioned as if he was crazy.

"I'M WITH HIM! WHO ELSE?!" Tuffnut yelled.

The others turn to each other.

* * *

At a temporary base, Grimmel holds a glass jar with a leather cover as a Deathgripper pierced it's stinger through it. And venom drips from the stinger, and drops into the jar as Grimmel milks the venom. Just how someone would with a venomous snake.

The Deathgripper pulls back it's tail, and Grimmel removes the cover off the jar. And then pours the venom into a small thin glass vial. And then stirs it around a bit, and puts a cover over. And placed into a dart.

Raul was in the room as well as he was working on a mini crossbow. And he placed 3 darts into it.

* * *

Not far away, the Riders in their armor were heading towards the base. And Brant's team has joined them as well.

And Hiccup riding with Astrid and Stormfly soon climbs over her right wing. And then jumps off and opens his flight suit.

And then they landed as Hiccup retracts his wings, and the Riders begin to head towards the base.

* * *

As Grimmel was working on the dart, the 2 Deathgrippers suddenly perked up and sense something.

And the 2 dragons turn to Grimmel, and then Grimmel snapped his fingers, and they immediately head out.

The 2 Deathgrippers were soon joined with the other 4 and made their way down through the base.

And they begin to stalk around the base like a team of Lions at night.

And as one walks by some rocks, as then the Riders appeared behind. And again like last time, Fishlegs brought Fishmeat.

"Okay. Split up, we'll be harder to catch." Snotlout said softly.

"I was thinking we should split up... just because." Eret said.

"I like your instincts." Valka said.

And then they begin to move out quietly, and leaving Snotlout completely in disbelief.

"What is this?!" Snotlout asked.

Silently the Riders moved around the base as Hiccup heads to the spiral staircase.

Nearby, a Deathgripper stalks near an area, and then Astrid threw a rock and hid behind a pillar as the dragon turns to where the rock hit the ground. Close by, a Deathgripper growls softly as Eret pass by. And Snotlout as well and almost tripped.

Nearby, Tuffnut waves his arm to a Deathgripper, but then Ruffnut quickly pulls him out of sight as the dragon turns to where he was.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and silently move up the staircase. And soon they reached the top, and then Hiccup brought his Inferno and lit it. And they made their way into the room, but strangely there was no sign of Grimmel.

Elsewhere in the base, Grimmel reaches and grabs a chain. And then pulls it, and then suddenly a large net drops over the entire base and trapping the Riders with the Deathgrippers.

And Fishmeat fearfully screamed.

"Quiet!" Fishlegs quickly said.

And then Hiccup came out of the room, and saw Grimmel and Raul outside.

"Where's your dragon when you need him?" Grimmel asked. "Hmm, Chief?" Hiccup brought his visor up as some Deathgrippers stalked behind him. "Must have forgotten about you." He laughs and sets his lantern down. "First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from its pack. You just remove yourselves from the equation."

"Been a while, Chief." Raul said to Hiccup. "Remember me, from the ship where I almost had you."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked.

"Really? I didn't think you cared." Grimmel said. "Well, unlike you, when I was a boy and I came up on a Night Fury, I killed it where it slept! That simple act of courage made me a hero in my village. So, I decided to kill every last one, bringing real peace to the people of this world. And Lockwood told me that he killed a Night Fury. I'd offered him to join me to wipe them out, but he refused."

In the back of his mind, Hiccup almost thought Grimmel knows something else.

"Until I saw your's, I witness Grimmel wiped out the last pair of Night Furies." Raul said. "But over the years, one particular Night Fury. A large male, has slipped through from his grips over and over again. 2 certain times where he almost finished, he managed to get away with a piece of his ear missing. And a slash over his eye."

Hiccup then realized that sounded like the scarred male. And realized that's why he was unsettled with Humans around.

"But then, we finally lost him when chasing him one night when a lightning storm occurred." Raul continued. "He was killed in a lightning strike, though the body was never recovered. So we left it for the sharks. Oh, did I forget to mention that I actually burnt down your village after discovering you left. So, I ask you this. Just how long do you think you can keep your village save from me? As well as that Night Fury?"

Grimmel then turns back to him. "Until you came along preaching that dragons are something other than thieves and murderers. Psssh. That nonsense dies now. Starting with you."

"But you have dragons of your own." Hiccup pointed out.

Grimmel laughed from that as a Deathgripper nears him. "These?" He gestured to the Deathgripper. "They're dragon killers. Drugged into obedience with their own venom. Not even your precious Alpha could control them. They serve me." He then pushed a vial into the Deathgripper's head collar as it's pupils then became thin slits. "And only me. Allow me to demonstrate." He then whistled.

"TAKE COVER!" Hiccup yelled.

They then moved as a Deathgripper behind them let out an acid blast.

And the other Deathgrippers began to attack.

"Split up!" Astrid yelled.

They begin to run as then a Deathgripper soon targeted Astrid. And the Deathgripper chased after her as she quickly climbs up a section of the net. And the Deathgripper climbs up after her.

Meanwhile, a another Deathgripper lands on some of the chains holding the staircase. And Hiccup runs up them and they broke apart from the acid. And he holds on to them and quickly pulls himself up as they broke apart.

And then a Deathgripper burst through the wooden floor behind Valka. And she quickly jumps and hooks her staff on a pillar and swung up and lands on it. And then brought her staff over the net and spun it calling Cloudjumper.

"Up here!" Valka yelled.

The Riders quickly climb up the wall, as then a Deathgripper tries to strike at Astrid. And then the Deathgripper shot it his stinger. And tries to spear her as she dodges it. And then the Deathgrippers tries a second time. And the Deathgripper struggled to pull his stinger out as it was stuck.

And then Astrid swung on the dragon's tail, and then kicks it in the face.

And then, Cloudjumper arrives over the net. And lifts up the net so they got get through.

"Hurry!" Valka yelled.

She helps Tuffnut help as the others begin to climb through the net and on their dragons.

Astrid nears the edge, but the Deathgripper from earlier tries to get her.

"Astrid, give me your hand!" Heather reached her hand to her.

But then, the Deathgripper spears it's stinger at the rock. And Heather was forced to back away. And then the Deathgripper blocked both sides with it's claws. And then readies it's stinger again. But then suddenly Astrid was quickly pulled upwards as the stinger hits the wall.

And Brant and Zia quickly helped her up.

"Thank you." Astrid gratefully said.

"Your welcome." Brant nodded.

Hiccup however got to the end of a pillar, and was far from the ledge.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled.

With a big drop below him, Hiccup took a few steps back. And then made a run for it as he leaped over as then a Deathgripper lunges. But Valka on Cloudjumper's tail quickly caught him.

"Gotcha! Go, Cloudjumper!" Valka yelled.

Cloudjumper begins to fly off, and 3 Deathgrippers struggle under the net trying to get them.

And as they flew away from the base, the Crimson Goregutter suddenly appeared from following them and let out a loud bellow.

"Yeah! Our hero!" Fishlegs cheered.

And then the Goregutter rams into the base, and sections of rocks broke apart, and the Deathgripper fell.

And as the rocks fell apart, Grimmel soon came out as well as Raul. And they watched as Fishmeat was heard screaming.

And they glared as they watched them leave.

And then suddenly Ruffnut appeared next to them. "Ugh. He takes that stupid baby everywhere."

Shocked by this, Grimmel turns to her. As well as the Raul.


	10. The Hidden World

Early the next morning, the Riders and the Crimson Goregutter returned back to the island.

"Thor Almighty." Gobber said. "Guess we won't be needing this then, huh?" He gestured to a wooden cage structure meant to hold Grimmel.

"What happened?" Sigrid asked.

Hiccup got off Stormfly and removed his helmet. "I led us right into his trap."

"Yeah, nice work, Chief." Tuffnut sarcastically said. "Right, Ruff?" He glanced to his right.

But then they noticed Ruffnut wasn't with him.

"Wait..." Hiccup frowned.

Tuffnut's eyes widen and noticed she was gone. "Uh..."

"Where is Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"We-We left her behind?!" Fishlegs exclaimed in disbelief.

"How could you not notice she was missing?" Astrid asked in disbelief. "You ride a 2 headed dragon."

"Oh, yeah. I feel like how Ruffnut is everyday... Dumb." Tuffnut uttered.

"Thor's Sake!" Claire complained. "She's your sister."

"Odin be spanked!" Gobber exclaimed. "This just gets better and better."

"I try to avoid looking at her because she gives me acid reflux." Tuffnut said.

"Now what do we do?" Heather shook her head.

"O-Okay guys! Just keep your helmets on!" Hiccup said. "Toothless and I will fly-"

"Toothless has the Light Fury now!" Said a Viking. "He's probably not even coming back."

"What?" Hiccup frowned.

"You gave him his freedom, Hiccup." Astrid said. "What were you expecting?"

"I never thought he'd stay away for good!" Hiccup turned to her. "I-I..." He sighs upsetly. "Look, I'll figure it out. I just need more time." He then walks away.

"He thinks he has to lead alone." Valka said. "Well, because his father had to."

Astrid sadly looked as Hiccup dropped his helmet.

"He doesn't realize the strength you have together." Valka said and turns to her. "Do you still believe in him?"

"Of course." Astrid said. "I wish he did, but he thinks he's nothing without Toothless."

"Then help him realize the truth." Valka said.

Hiccup stresses as he tries to think, and then suddenly Astrid appeared on Stormfly. As well as Sigrid.

"Get on!" Astrid said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"We're going to find him." Astrid brought her hand out.

"Really? Hiccup said and grabs her hand.

The Riders turned as They were in the air.

"Everybody, stay put!" Hiccup said and turns to Tuffnut. "We will get Ruffnut back! Don't worry!"

Tuffnut scoffed. "Worry? If they're suck with Ruffnut, I'm more worried about them." And he chuckled.

* * *

Later at mid-morning, Grimmel was working out where the Riders were hiding.

And behind him, Ruffnut was in a cell.

"Why the long face?" Ruffnut asked and laughed. "I mean, mine's long, but yours is really long. All face and no brain. Like you got stretched at birth. Do you have a twin, too? Tuffnut took up all the room in Mom's belly. Otherwise, I'd have a rounder head and more brains, that's science."

In the cage next to her, 2 Deathgrippers growled at a captive Scuttleclaw looking terrified.

Grimmel starts getting annoyed from Ruff's constant talking but keeps working.

And Ragnar and Khan glanced each other.

And Ruffnut sat down. "My braids are like little Zipplebacks, see." And she starts playing with them. "Rawr-rawr. Yeaaah. Even the mold spots look like eyes. So cute. They even have little horns and everything just like Barf and Belch. Except me and Barf can't stand Belch so they're really just Barfs. It's warm in here." She then stood up and got to the cage door. "I know what you're thinking. You've never had a prisoner this hot."

Grimmel remains annoyingly silent.

And Ruffnut sat down again. "All the boys love me. Except Eret, who totally lost his chance. That ship has sailed boys, sorry. And Hiccup practically married to that round head, Astrid. But Snotlout and Fishlegs, they're basically in my hand."

As he worked, Grimmel angrily snapped the led of his pencil now getting frustrated.

"Just can't choose, you know." Ruffnut said and swings upside down from the bars. "Snotlout's a beefcake but almost too pretty, you know. Sometimes I think he's more in love with himself than me." A Deathgripper stood outside her cell and they moved away. "There's only room for 1 beauty in this relationship." She laughed and moved over to the bars between her and the frighten Scuttleclaw. "Fishlegs would keep me alive longer if I had to eat one of them. Stranded on some glacier somewhere. But he never shuts up about dragons. Do you hate it when people never stop talking?"

"Yyyeeessss, I dooo." Grimmel turned to her and losing his patience.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh. It's sooo boring." Ruffnut said and swings on the bars.

"Can't we just feed her to your dragons?" Griselda asked tiredly.

"I'm with her." Raul agreed.

"What do you have to eat around here?" Ruffnut asked. "I'm allergic to fish, you should know that. That's all they have on that stupid new island."

That last part got Grimmel's attention.

"Do you have any clams?" Ruffnut asked. "They're like little mouths with slimy food inside that's already chewed like the way Mom used to do it."

"Enough!" Grimmel yelled.

He then shoves everything away off the table.

"Until I turned 12 and she was like... "CHEW YOUR OWN FOOD"!" Ruffnut said as Grimmel approached the cage door. "And I was like, "NO I DON'T LIKE IT"!"

Grimmel then unlocks the door and opens it. "Most annoying creature ever to cross my path!"

"Awww..." Ruffnut stroked her braids. "Oops. You let the dragons out." And started poking Grimmel with her braids. "Gonna get ya. Gonna get ya. No, this one's gonna get ya."

Grimmel then blocks his face stopping her.

Khan then opens the cell door of the Scuttleclaw's cage.

"Take him and go, please!" Grimmel threw Ruffnut's helmet to her. "I beg you!" And the Scuttleclaw nervously went up to Ruffnut. "The Deaqthgrippers will have to forego dinner."

"Ewww. You feed your dragons... dragons?" Ruffnut said in disgust.

"Go!" Grimmel yelled.

"Where's your bathroom?" Ruffnut asked. "I gotta..." She made a clicking sound.

Grimmel angrily turns to her.

"Okay! Gods!" Ruffnut groaned. "No wonder you have gray hair. "She place her helmet on and climbs on the Scuttleclaw. "Stress is not good for you."

She then laughs as the Scuttle took off, and flies away.

"So long, losers!" Ruffnut called back as they leave.

And then Grimmel turns as disappeared with a devious look.

* * *

Many miles away in the open sea, Hiccup, Astrid and Sigrid were on Stormfly still searching for Toothless.

"Where-Where is she heading?" Hiccup asked.

"She's tracking something, aren't you, girl?" Astrid said to Stormfly.

And they flew closer to the ocean.

"There's nothing but miles and miles of-"

And then they noticed a large cloud of ocean spray. And as they got closer, they saw that it was a large waterfall and they flew around the rim of the waterfall. And it appears to be the remains of a caldera.

"A great waterfall-" Hiccup said breathlessly.

"At the end of the world." Astrid finished.

They all turned to each other stunned, and then suddenly Stormfly flew up and twirled downwards as Hiccup, Astrid, and Sigrid held on.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.

And they flew down through the thick layer of mist.

They soon flew pass the water, and entered a large open rock formation. It all appears to be the remains of a long extinct volcano that existed millions of years ago. And below them was a magma chamber as they flew by it. And Stormfly sniffs the air, and then they flew towards and through a cave. And soon, the water gave a bluish glow and then after passing a layer of mist, they then saw tall stalagmite pillers with bioluminescence.

And then, Stormfly's scale glowed in a mix of purple, blue and yellow.

"Wow!" Astrid breathlessly and Hiccup laughed a little.

"Look!" Hiccup points ahead.

In the water below them, were a few Seashockers and then they flew pass a cliff that goes miles below them. And they flew pass an area with black dragon eggs, and then they gave an orange glow as they flew by, and the embryos look like Night Furies.

As they flew pass several other nests, they then flew by as then thousands of Fireworms flew off and flew by them. And they were amazed as they reached out trying to touch some.

And soon, they flew down and enters a much larger cavern and they were amazed as there were hundreds of dragons. And they all seem to be heading towards a large crystal formation ahead. The entire cavern could've taken hundreds of millions of years to form. And dragons have known this place for generations.

And then a green scaled Monstrous Nightmare was seen nearby, and they quickly flew aside not wanting to get caught. And they flew over and landed in a hidden section of crystals.

"It really does exist." Hiccup said.

Above them, more dragons flew by as they quietly walked to a cliff edge and saw dozens of dragons flying towards the large crystal hanging down. And saw a number of dragons flying up and falling back down, and then Toothless was seen with the Light Fury and the pride as a few other dragons flew up and fell, and among them was another Light Fury.

"Toothless." Hiccup saw him begins to move.

But Astrid quickly stopped him. "Shhh. You'll spook them."

Several other dragon continue flying up, and then Toothless and the Light Fury and the pride flew down as the dragons followed them. And they flew around the cavern as dragons on the ground watched then flew by and roared.

And Toothless and the pride then flew up to a large crystal and then landed on the top. And Toothless glanced at the Light Fury, and then looks over to the dragons below and held his wings out, along with the scarred male and his eldest son as the dragon below roared out. Among them was a Hotburple, Crimson Goregutter, another Light Fury and a half grown youngster, and even Drago's Bewilderbeast.

And then Toothless lets out a loud roar, along with the scarred male's son. And then the scarred male turns and brought his wings out, and then lets out a loud deep roar.

"Now that's a king." Astrid said not looking away from the sight.

And then the scarred male turns to his son, and gently purrs at him. And then he nodded, and stepped back. It seems he's stepping down, and having his son take over as the pride's leader.

And then he turns to his mate, and then they pranced around each other. And then nuzzled.

Then Toothless turns over to the Light Fury, and she approached him and brought her wings out and nuzzled him. And then the 2 pranced around each other with their wings out. And then they lightly growled, and then nuzzled each other. And then turn to the dragons below them.

And then every dragon bowed their heads and as Toothless and the Light Fury looked down upon.

As Astrid was so amazed with the scene. Hiccup felt sad as if he was keeping Toothless away from something for 6 years, and realized a hard choice.

And the Light Fury brought her head under Toothless as he rests his over her. And as the cubs played around them, one of them stumbled which is the one that seems rather curious around Toothless. And Toothless gently nudged him to feet. And amazingly, the elder pair seem close towards him.

It seems that the bonds between Night Furies are for life.

Seeing Toothless with the Light Fury almost made Sigrid thought what Hiccup and Astrid's future with each other will be like.

Astrid soon noticed him sad, and Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go." Hiccup said.

Suddenly growling was heard as they looked and saw a Rumblehorn has somehow silently gotten behind them.

"Oh, no." The 3 nervously said in unison.

The Rumblehorn rose up as they were back against the edge.

And then the Rumblehorn roars out, and alerting the other dragons. And Toothless soon saw them, and the other dragons soon turned towards the group.

The other dragons begin to head towards them, but Toothless quickly flew and roars at them to stop them. And the Light Fury stood there on the crystal with the pride as Toothless quickly flies over to them to get to them first. But then the scarred male was fast approaching with a deadly glare.

The Rumblehorn continues chasing them down the slope, and they were nearly snatched by other dragons. And soon they fell over a ledge, and quickly got on their feet.

"Go! Go!" Astrid yelled.

They ran as the Rumblehorn lands on the ground behind them, and then starts chasing them. And the scarred male roars and chased after them, and he has killed humans before.

Toothless rushes and pushed a Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare aside and hurries to the group. The group ran as the Rumblehorn and scarred male begins to close in on them, but at the last second Toothless quickly grabs hold of them and flies off as they soon joined up with Stormfly. And the scarred male roars out.

"I-I-I'm sorry bud." Hiccup tried to apologize. "I-I-I just-"

Toothless roars stopping more dragons from following them. And they flew away as Toothless drops Astrid and Sigrid onto Stormfly.

And as the roars from the scarred male continued, Hiccup couldn't help but feel he was taking Toothless away from something.

* * *

One night, Young Hiccup holding a stuff dragon heads downstairs.

But then he stopped and saw his father at the fireplace crying. It seems that Stoick still sometimes cries over the loss of Valka. Not wanting to disturb him, or get in trouble he tries to head back up.

But Stoick soon noticed and turns to him.

"Son!" Stoick said and clears himself. "You should be asleep."

"I was thirsty." Young Hiccup said uneasily.

Stoick sighed a little. "Yeah, come here."

Young Hiccup sets his stuff dragon down, and climbs down and went over to him. And Stoick lifts him up to his lap, and he grabs a pair of tongs and Young Hiccup holds the handle and pokes at the fire to get it going.

"Dad? Are you gonna get us a new Mom?" Young Hiccup asked a little uneasy.

Stoick hugs him tightly and kissed his head, and it killed Stoick everyday watching him grow up without Valka. "I don't want another. Your Mom was the only woman for me. She was the love of my life. But with love comes loss, son. It's part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it's all worth it." He then turns Young Hiccup to face him. "There's no greater gift than love."

Stoick smiled at his son. And knows that one day, when he's all grown up, he'll have a family of his own.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you look closely, you can actually notice a few Skrills.**


	11. Armada Battle

Towards late afternoon, Hiccup and the others were flying back and Hiccup remained sadly silent as he glanced down as Toothless was sad.

And Hiccup looked over to Astrid also sadly silent.

Soon, they near the island, and then landed in a clearing. And Hiccup got off Toothless as Astrid and Sigrid got off Stromfly and she patted her and she flew off away. And Hiccup looked over at a large rock formation as a few house were being built.

And Toothless croons sadly of missing the Light Fury and the pride.

Hiccup sadly sighed as Astrid remained silent as he moved in front of Toothless.

"It's okay, bud." Hiccup said. "You belong there, with her. We don't."

Toothless crooned knowing what he meant.

"And that's alright." Hiccup said and place a hand on him. "We;ll find a way, to man-"

Then suddenly a familiar croon was heard nearby, and Toothless immediately looked over to a patch of tall grass. And then a white object was seen along with several black objects. And then lifting their heads in view was the Light Fury and the pride which had followed them back.

"Hey!" Hiccup said happily.

And then Toothless licked his face, and then rushed over to them.

"They followed us back!" Hiccup said.

Toothless rushed over to the Light Fury, and she playfully tackles him to the ground.

"We might not have to say goodbye after all." Hiccup said.

Toothless soon got up and licks the Light Fury's snout. And the cub that's close to him playfully nudges him. And then Toothless runs off a bit, and croons. Wanting to introduce them to Hiccup, Astrid and Sigrid. The Light Fury and the scarred male glanced over at them, and though reluctant they all begin to slowly follow him.

But then, the scarred male growls to the pride and made his way over to the 3. But still reluctant of trusting them, especially of years begin chased. And he slowly approached them.

"That's it." Hiccup said.

But then, Ruffnut appeared with the Scuttleclaw. "Woohoo! Yeah!" And they both landed as they turned to her.

"Ruffnut?" Astrid frowned.

"Miss me?" Ruffnut tossed her helmet aside.

"How did you escape?" Astrid asked.

"I annoyed them till they let me go." Ruffnut said swinging her braids.

"Wai-wait... Grimmel LET you go?" Hiccup questioned.

"So dumb." Ruffnut said as if it wasn't a concern. "They couldn't handle me." And then she noticed the scarred male. "Oh, hey, Toothless. I love the new look. See, everyone thinks Tuffnut's more annoying but-"

"But hold on." Astrid quickly said.

"Ruffnut! Focus." Hiccup said. "Were you followed?"

The scarred male was now beginning to feel something was wrong.

Ruffnut scoffed. "I never look back Hiccup." She turned to him.

Hiccup then gasped knowing something was wrong. "Toothless!" He then turns and hurries to him.

The scarred male then stood up and sniffs the air.

Toothless, The Light Fury and the pride were still moving up the hill.

Then suddenly the scarred male was heard roaring a distress call. Confused by the sudden call, the Light Fury then turns behind her.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out.

The Light Fury sniffs the air, and soon she picked up 2 scents upwind from them. But one scent was horrifying familiar as her ears flaps perked, she then quickly turns to Toothless and the pride with a distress call. And then she quickly flew into the air, and when she looked back she was then struck by a dart as it hits at her neck. And it soon took effect as she falls.

Toothless roars in panic as the pride quickly begins to run off into the forest to find cover. And Toothless and the scarred male ran after the Light Fury as she lands on the ground and slides a bit.

Hiccup ran over to Toothless as the other Night Furies ran pass him.

"Toothless! Come back!" Hiccup yelled.

And then the juvenile male ran by him, and Hiccup was knock aside as he bumped next to him.

Toothless and the scarred male ran through the grass, and soon emerge through the patch. And Grimmel and Raul emerge from behind the rock with their crossbows.

Toothless readies a blast as the scarred rears back ready to fire. But Grimmel and Raul fired first, and the darts hits them as the scarred male tries to fight the effects.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Grimmel and Raul quickly already had the 3 dragons strapped and muzzled as Grimmel hooks a chain and secures it when Hiccup ran towards them.

And then the 4 Deathgrippers flew up as they were lifted into the air. And Astrid, Sigrid and Ruffnut soon caught up with as Grimmel and Raul climb up to the airship.

"And now our little game must come to an end." Grimmel said.

Then suddenly a roar was heard as Skullcrusher, Stormfly and the other dragons flew out of the forest and towards them to help Toothless. And then the Night Fury pride flew towards them as well to help their member.

"Call them off, Alpha!" Grimmel demanded and got to a harpoon. "No reason for her to die, too!" He aims at the Light Fury.

Toothless soon regain his senses as a Deathgripper moves aside and sees the dragons rushing to him.

And then Raul slid down the chain, and placed his sword on the Light Fury's neck.

"You call them off, right now!" Raul demanded. "Or I will finish her, like the same way I did to her previous mate and child."

Toothless soon regains himself, and quickly roars out to the other dragons. And they immediately stopped and hovered as the rest of the Riders rushed other to them. And then suddenly a net was fired as the other Night Furies were caught and trapped in it.

"What are they doing? They could totally take him!" Snotlout said.

"Not with her life on the line." Hiccup protested.

The scarred male soon wakes up, and Toothless growls at the 2 circling Deathgrippers trying to get them to leave.

"Save your breath!" Grimmel said. "The only alpha they respond to is me!" He then turns to the scarred male. "And it's so good to see you again old friend."

The scarred male growled at Grimmel with a death glare. Toothless as well glared at him, and turns to Hiccup.

"Awww, don't feel too badly." Grimmel said removing his hood. "You tried your best! But, you are nothing without your dragon. Oh, did I forget to mention that it wasn't a storm that killed Sigrid's parents. It was me after that discourage grandfather of her's refused to join me."

Sigrid was shocked of learning the truth of her real parents' fate.

Grimmel then whistled, and the 2 Deathgrippers flew near the other dragons as Grimmel's airship begins to move. And given no choice, Toothless forced the other dragons to follow them.

"Don't think this over just yet, chief!" Raul yelled. "As soon as we take care every single one of your dragons, then we'll be coming for you and your village!"

The airship continues moving away as Hiccup ran.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup ran to the edge and watched helplessly as Grimmel's airship heads down to the fleet of ships below and the dragons followed.

And soon, Hiccup began pacing around the edge.

"Oh, that is just... ugh, great!" Tuffnut complained. "Now what?"

"I think it's time for number 2 to become number 1." Snotlout said seeing a chance to take Hiccup's place.

"Snotlout, you're not even for to be a chief." Owen turned to him.

"He'll listen to you." Valka said to Astrid.

Astrid nodded and went over to Hiccup.

Then suddenly, unexpectedly the scarred male's eldest son that stay behind appeared. And the reason was when the 3 cubs were by his side as he stayed behind to protect them. He felt unsure if to help his family, but the cubs needed his protection.

And Astrid couldn't help but feel as if he was almost like Hiccup in some cases.

"I'm so sorry." Astrid apologetically placed a hand on him.

The Night Fury turns to her, and glanced at Hiccup. And then he nudges her forward.

"Okay." Astrid said knowing what he meant.

Hiccup continues to pace and saw Astrid approaching him. "Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to." Astrid held her hands up.

"I shouldn't have dragged you out there." Hiccup cursed himself. "He wouldn't have flown me back. They wouldn't have followed us."

"Yep." Astrid nodded.

"Aah! I feel like the same screw up I was before I met Toothless." Hiccup angrily said.

"I can see that." Astrid nodded.

Hiccup turned to her. "Are you just gonna stand there and agree with everything?"

"Well you're right." Astrid said. "You're back to where you started. But I was the first to believe in you. And I have watched you doubt whether you're worthy ever since. But you know what... I am the person I am today because of you. I never told you that but it's true. You are the bravest, most stubborn, most determined... knucklehead I know. Toothless didn't give you that, Hiccup. He just made it-"

"Easier." Hiccup finished.

"And now it's gonna be a lot harder." Astrid added. "So... what are you gonna do about it?"

"Probably something stupid." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's the Hiccup I know." Astrid smiled.

Hiccup then kissed her cheek, and they walked to the other Riders.

"Suit up, gang!" Hiccup ordered. "We're gonna get them back."

"What?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He's lost his mind." Ruffnut groaned.

And then Tuffnut approached and hugged Hiccup. "Now that's marriage material. At last, faithful pupil, you are ready."

"Umm. How are we gonna get our dragons back... without dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"Trust me." Hiccup said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmel's airship arrives to the fleet of ships as the dragon flew to the ships.

And Cloudjumper lands on the deck, and glanced over to the airship as Toothless, the Light Fury and the scarred male were still strapped.

"Move!" A hunter demanded and poked his spear at his leg.

Cloudjumper turns and growls at the hunter. But Toothless roars out to him to prevent a fight as the Light Fury begins to wake up.

"Umm. That's right, Alpha." Grimmel said still at the harpoon. "No surprises."

Toothless glared at him, and turns back to Cloudjumper and reluctantly growls. And Cloudjumper had no choice but enters the cage, and swung his tail and knocked over 2 hunters down.

Meanwhile, the other dragons were brought into cages and the doors closed in front of a cage with a Windgnasher and Scuttleclaw and another with a Nadder and Thunderclaw.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cliff edge, the Riders in their armor now had flight suits on.

"So... jump off the cliff... in these." Ruffnut unsurely said expanding her flight suit. "That's the best you've got?"

"No. You guys are the best I've got." Hiccup said.

"Aww." Ruffnut strokes her braids. "I'm with him, who else?"

Tuffnut turns to her because he was about to see it. "Ruffnut... that was my line."

Hiccup the pulled his visor down. "Let's go!" He runs to the edge with Astrid behind him.

"Try to keep up!" Astrid yelled.

They then both jumped over the edge, and expanded their flight suits and soon started gliding towards the fleet of ships.

And the other Riders cheered and ran to the edge.

"I'm doing it!" Tuffnut pulled his visor down and jumps.

And they begin to glided towards the fleet.

Seeing them heading to the fleet, the Night Fury growled and then jumps over the edge and flew after them.

* * *

Over at the fleet, Toothless and the scarred male were then lowered down as he turned to the Light Fury and growls as she struggled in her straps.

And the scarred male desperately tries to free himself as they were lowered to a group of hunters ready to finish them. And Toothless growls at Ragnar.

"Aww." Grimmel laughed. "You didn't think I'd actually hand you the Night Fury, did you? They're mine to kill."

Ragnar, Chaghatai and Griselda glared at him.

"That snake!" Griselda growled.

"I intend to finish what I started." Grimmel said. "Best of luck controlling them without an alpha."

And then the scarred male struggles like mad through his chains. And then the chain snapped off as he fell to the deck. And then, he manages to break free completely and then lets out a loud roar.

But then a Deathgripper landed and roared at him, and the 2 dragons begin to six each other as the Deathgripper roared. The Night Fury growled and then roared as well as the Deathgripper.

And then the Night Fury charged with a roar and their jaws opened as they near each other. And then the Night Fury bites down on the neck of the Deathgripper, and the Night Fury threw an arm over him. And then he bites down on the neck with a firm grip. And then the Deathgripper turns and bites the Night Fury on the bite, causing him to let go by surprise. And then they both came at each other with open jaws, and the Night Fury bites down on the side of it's neck. And swung his head side to side as the Deathgripper's tail knocks over a barrel and the Night Fury bites on his neck as the Deathgripper slashed his neck with his pincer. The 2 dragons roared as the Night Fury lunges but missed as the Deathgripper slashed his pincer on the side of his neck. And then pushed his head aside, and claws the top of his head as he let out a growl.

The Deathgripper then grabs hold around his head, and then threw him aside as he fell to the ground. The Night Fury roars as the Deathgripper moves over him, and then bites down on his neck as he roars in pain. The Deathgripper then bites down on the neck, and throws him aside. And then the dragon lifts him up and bites across his jaws as the Night Fury roared, and then the Deathgrippers bites down and throws him onto his side as he roared.

And then the Deathgripper circles back to the down dragon, and then placed his pincer over his neck and made a death growl as Grimmel aims the harpoon at him.

"And I intend to start with this one!" Grimmel readies to pull the trigger.

The Night Fury then made a growl, and then limped his head with his eyes closed.

"Hold on, Toothless!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Toothless turned to the direction.

Grimmel and Raul then turned and saw the Riders gliding towards them.

"What?!" Raul exclaimed.

Hiccup and Astrid then dove as Tuffnut suddenly panicked of losing control and clings to Ruffnut's leg.

"Let go!" Ruffnut kicked him off.

"Could've use some practice!" Snotlout trying to keep himself straight.

"Oh, I should've skipped breakfast!" Fishlegs yelled flapping his arms a bit.

"How many threats am I gonna make with this idiot?!" Raul aims his crossbow not caring who to aim at.

Grimmel turns his harpoon to fire at anyone of them. But Hiccup flew over them and almost knocking them over the airship as they held on.

Hiccup spins a bit, but soon regains himself and flew over to a rope.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then roared out, and then Cloudjumper broke out of his cage and fires a blast. And then he along with Skullcrusher, Grump, Voltage, Blaze, Trygve and Bladewing flew out and flew to the island.

And Hiccup and the others landed on the deck and removed their flight appendages off as Fishlegs swung down on a rope.

And Fishmeat angrily growled.

"Perfect timing!" Hiccup said and brought his Inferno.

And then some of the hunters ran towards them.

"Game faces!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah!"

They looked up and saw Snotlout hanging from the roof from his cape.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there." Snotlout said.

"Oi!" Claire rolled her eyes.

And then the Riders begin fighting the hunters and taking them out.

Close by, Toothless quickly brought the muzzle off, and then roars and turns to Grimmel.

Grimmel climbs up to the harpoon and begins to aim.

"Goodbye!" Raul yelled.

Toothless then fires a blast as they got out of the way, and the Deathgripper holding the corner was free when the chain broke. And Grimmel and Raul rushed over to the middle of the airship. And then Toothless readies another blast as the moved out of the way and Grimmel whistled. And then the blast was fired as they held on as the ship started going down as there were only 2 Deathgrippers struggling.

2 other Deathgrippers flew around the ship and fired acids blasts.

On the ship's bridge, Astrid was fighting a hunter and deflecting his attacks with a hammer. And as Astrid swung it towards him, he quickly blocks it and raised his sword up.

"Heads up!" Hiccup yelled and slices a rope.

Astrid quickly moved aside as the hunter was then hit by a beam.

"Thanks." Astrid said. "Look out!" She then threw the hammer.

Hiccup quickly dodges it as the hammer hits a hunter coming at Hiccup. And he throws back.

"Thanks." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and then hands her small canister filled with Zippleback gas. And Astrid removes the lid with her teeth, and tosses it down to the deck. And his attention on her, Hiccup threw his Inferno aside. And it lands on the deck, and triggered a large explosion as they kept their attention on each other.

And then Astrid turned, and whislted out as soon Stormfly appeared with the scarred male's eldest son that followed them. And Astrid gestured to Hiccup as Stormfly flew by and Hiccup climb onto her back.

And then begin to fly over to the airship, but then a Deathgripper flew at them and rams the 2 dragons as Hiccup was thrown in the air. And grabs on to the airship and looks down to Toothless.

"I'm coming, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

"You still think he cares about?!" Grimmel said hanging on the chain with the Light Fury with Raul.

Grimmel then hold on as the Light Fury tries to shake them off her. And a Deathgripper appeared as Raul hopped on him and flew down to the deck. And Grimmel then injects a vial loaded with Deathgripper venom into the muzzle.

"Let's just see who he follows!" Grimmel grabbing a strap.

Soon, the Light Fury was drugged by the venom and Grimmel pulls the strap as they fell and the Light Fury soon flies out completely under Grimmel's control. And Toothless struggles to free himself.

And then Hiccup jumps and grabs hold of Toothless' chain and lowers down as the scarred male and his son appeared and rushed over to the rest of the pride still in the net.

"I'm sorry, bud. For everything!" Hiccup said removing the rest of the muzzle off.

As the 2 Night Furies begin to bite and rip the net, the 2 Deathgrippers suddenly lost control and the airship starting falling as Hiccup held on and brought his knife out. And then the airship crashes into the water and they disappeared under.

Then suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless and the pride erupts from the water. And they flew around.

Now let's go get her!" Hiccup said.

And Hiccup, Toothless and the scarred male and his eldest son flew after Grimmel.

And 2 Deathgrippers flew behind after them.

Meanwhile, on the deck a hunter yells as he charges towards Ruffnut. But she blocks his attack, and he was struck in the head.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut cheered.

And then Snotlout struck the hunter's head with a hammer.

"Number 2 coming through!" Snotlout yelled.

And then tossed his hammer to Tuffnut as he swung at a hunter.

"Surprise!" Tuffnut yelled. "Sorry about that!"

He then swung the hammer back over to Snotlout and he swung it at the lock of a cage. And the cage door drops to the deck as the Crimson Goregutter roars and flies away.

"1 more free, 4 to go!" Snotlout announced.

On a deck, a hunter begins to aim a crossbow. But then was knocked over by Fishlegs. And then he saw some hunters approaching Snotlout and the twins trying to free some dragons.

"I got ya backs!" Fishlegs yelled.

And then he grabs a hook and rope and swings down and knocking the hunters aside. And one was thrown into the water, and the Riders were surprised by that.

"Nice one, Fishlegs!" Owen cheered.

"Yeah, it's almost like we're a team." Fishlegs said.

Then suddenly the rope came back as Fishlegs was knocked off his feet. And Fishmeat was thrown out of the pouch, and rolled over a board.

And a hunter chuckled. "You brought a baby to a battle." He points his sword at the baby Gronckle.

Fishmeat then growled.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fishlegs advisedly warned.

He glanced back as a bellow as heard, and saw the Crimson Goregutter coming at him. And then he rams the beam of the ship.

And Fishlegs placed Fishmeat back in the pouch.

"God, I love that dragon." Fishlegs said in awe.

At another part of the ship, Ragnar, Chaghatai and Griselda turned as Valka, Gobber, Eret and Brant's team appeared.

"Sorry were late for the party!" Gobber said.

The 3 warlords brought out their swords.

"You're right on time!" Chaghatai said.

They ready themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmel still on the Light Fury's back was flying through a lightning storm.

And Grimmel pulls on her ear flaps to keep her controlled.

And then Hiccup, Toothless and the 2 Night Furies appeared.

And they rushed to them.

"That's it, that's it." Grimmel said.

And then he forcefully turns the Light Fury over to the right. And soon they flew through the clouds, and Toothless fires a blast to get Grimmel off.

But Grimmel forcefully turns the Light Fury, and the blast struck her in the wing. And the Light Fury screeches in pain.

"How are we gonna get him off her back without hurting her?" Hiccup inquired.

* * *

Back with the fleet, Tuffnut lands behind a hunter.

'FEAR THE FACIAL HAIR!" Tuffnut yelled.

The hunter turns as Tuffnut readies to strike, but the hunter's sword narrowly avoid missing him. But however, the blade sliced his dreadlocks apart from each other. And making him yelp.

And then Tuffnut yells angrily as the hunter backs away. And then starts running as Tuffnut chased him.

Nearby, Gobber was fighting Ragnar.

"Oh, I have miss this!" Gobber said.

"Me too!" Ragnar agreed.

He then pushed Gobber aside at the rail, and then Gobber noticed a Hobgobbler.

"Oh, see that there?" Gobber gestured to him.

Ragnar turns to the Hodgobbler. "Aw, cute."

"That's a bad omen." Gobber said. "You're cursed." He laughed.

And then a whole group of Hobgobblers appeared, and then the first one let out a loud roar. And then they came at Ragnar as him ran as the little dragons started eating the deck at a gang of piranhas.

"Yes!" Gobber got up and cheered. "Good on you!" He then lifts his leg leg with the Hobgobbler biting on it and chuckled. "I guess you're not so bad after all."

The Hobgobbler grips on the leg.

Elsewhere, Astrid approached a hunter getting the ship steady. And she cleared her throat as he turns to her, and then she knocks him aside as he falls to the floor. And then she quickly turns the wheel and then slams an ax between the handles. And watches as she stands steady as the ship turns towards the ship next to it. And soon it crashed into it as the hunters tried to stay on their feet.

And things begin to slide as an open cage was sliding towards Ragnar, Chaghatai and Griselda. And they were quickly trapped in it.

And the Riders continue fighting the hunters as the other dragons were flying free.

And then Astrid suddenly heard yelling as she turned and narrowly avoid getting punched as Raul started attacking her. Astrid attempts to punch him, but he quickly caught her fist and struck a fist at her. And then Raul threw her aside as she hits the wall and she quickly holds him back.

"Hey guys, I could use a little help over here!" Astrid called out. "Like now!"

"I'm a bit busy right now!" Heather dealing with a hunter.

And then Astrid kicks him away, and readies to attack with her ax.

"Alright, playtime's over." Raul glared.

And then unexpectedly, he swung his left arm deploying a blade out. And then the same with his right arm.

Astrid's eyes widen as she could be in trouble now. "Oh, Thor."

And then Raul starts swinging his blades at her as she quickly dodges and blocks them. And as she blocks an attack, Raul then struck his elbow at her knocking her back. And Astrid swung her ax at him but missed as he swung a blade almost grazing her. And Astrid tries swinging the ax at him, but he dodges it and slammed his arm at her.

And then Raul attempts to strike with his blade, but it only grazed her shoulder pad as it lands on a beam.

Raul soon pulls it free, and then Astrid struck a fist at him. And sending him back.

And then Astrid readies herself with her ax, and Raul swung his blades as Astrid charged at him.

As the 2 near each other, Raul readies to strike at her. But Astrid quickly ducks and swung the ax and the blade hits his side.

And then Raul angrily turned to her like he was going to kill her.

Thinking the wound will slow him down, Astrid then charged at him as Raul tries to get at her. And Astrid ducked and struck a punch at his chest. And then she attempts to swing he ax, but Raul quickly caught the blade with his left blade. And slices it off with the other, and Astrid tries blocking his attacks with the handle. And then she quickly holds Raul back as he tried to strike his blades at her as she holds them back as they slowly inch forward.

"You don't stand a chance." Raul glared at her. "Soon, I'll finish what I started. And beat it out of that chief myself, starting with you!"

And then Astrid managed to grip around his head, and forcefully moved his left blade near him. And then Astrid quickly crosses the blades from his neck, and then she headbutts him and then punches him.

After regaining himself, Raul then charged at Astrid. But then suddenly, a blast landed in front of him. And as the smoke cleared, it was the Night Fury pride as they flew by them.

And the elderly female flew back around, then dives towards the ship. And then fires a blast and pulls up, and the son's mate fires another blast.

And they were attacking as if they were a team of aerial wolves.

And they watched as they flew around.

"Where were they the entire time?" Claire asked Heather.

And then Raul continued attacking, but then another blast lands between them. And Astrid was threw off the deck, but then suddenly a black flash came form nowhere as caught her.

For a moment, Astrid was confused of who's holding her. And then she looked as the head of the of the son's mate looked down facing her. And she gave Astrid a friendly smile, and soon Stormfly appeared and she dropped Astrid over to her back.

And then she joins with the other Night Furies, and then they flew high in the air. And then they came to a halt as their dorsal plate split open and glowed. And then with a powerful flap of their wings, they dove quickly through the air as the Riders quickly fled the fleet of ships. And the 4 Night Furies leveled over the water, and then they all fired a powerful blast as they then combined and then struck a ship and triggered a massive explosion taking out most of the ships.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Toothless, the scarred male and his son were still chasing Grimmel as they were flying a mountain range of the island.

And then 2 Deathgrippers appeared.

"Oh, we got problems." Hiccup said.

One Deathgrippers tries to strike it's pincer at Hiccup but missed. And then Toothless twirled and hits him as he hits the side of a rock. And the 2nd Deathgripper begins to approached. And thhen Toothless fires a blast at some rocks as the Deathgripper was knocked aside.

And as they were clearing the mountains, a 3rd Deathgripper appeared and slams into Toothless. And soon they were being chased by the 4 Deathgrippers.

Below them, the village cheered.

In the air, a Deathgripper lunges on Toothless' back and then shot it's stinger out and tries to jab him.

"We need a better plan!" Hiccup said and then a 2nd Deathgrippers slams the scarred male against them and pins them. "And quick!"

Soon the 4 Deathgrippers pinned the 3 Night Furies against each other. But then Toothless had a firm look as the scarred male and his son soon had the same idea.

And then they split open their dorsal plates as lines of lightning appeared.

Hiccup soon noticed that. "Uh, what are-what are you doing?"

Toothless roars as the Deathgrippers held on to them. And then the 3 Night Furies roars, and then a bolt of lightning struck the 4 Deathgrippers killing them as they fall and the Night Furies instantly disappeared.

And the people below were stunned of what they saw.

Grimmel looked back, and saw the Deathgrippers falling.

And then, the Toothless and the 2 other Night Furies appeared as they flew ahead and circled towards him.

And then Hiccup jumps off Toothless, and brought his wings out and glided towards him.

Grimmel quickly drew out his crossbow, and fires. And Hiccup was able to dodge it, but the dart then struck Toothless in the neck as he growled in pain.

And Hiccup kicks Grimmel as he grabs hold of the Light Fury and his helmet fell off. And then Grimmel slipped off, but quickly grabs Hiccup's foot as Hiccup struggles to hold on around the Light Fury's neck.

"You'll kill both of us!" Grimmel struggled to hold on.

And then Hiccup saw Toothless unconsciously falling.

"Fighting over a dragon?" Grimmel said. "That's your plan?!"

Grimmel struggles as he tries to climb up.

"This is." Hiccup unstraps the Light Fury's muzzle off.

He then removes the muzzle, and it hits Grimmel's face as he held on.

And the Light Fury soon regains her senses from the venom. And then turns to Hiccup.

"Save him!" Hiccup said.

And then Hiccup lets go and he fell along with Grimmel. And the Light Fury turns as the scarred male and his son joins by her. The Light Fury growled, and then the 3 went over and Hiccup watched as they quickly got to Toothless and they landed on the ledge.

At least Hiccup knew Toothless will be okay, but then Grimmel grabs hold of his armor and they turn as they and Hiccup's wing was ripped off. And soon the other, and Grimmel slipped near his metal leg. And then suddenly a familiar high pitched whistle was heard as Hiccup looked up, and then saw the Light Fury and the scarred male diving towards him.

Acting fast, Hiccup quickly reaches for his leg and quickly detaches it as the scarred male then fires a blast. And then the Light Fury caught Hiccup at the last second as Grimmel fell into the water as the blast hits where he fell.

And they begin to fly up as the Light Fury looked down at him and crooned. And the scarred male turns to him with a friendly look.

"See?" Hiccup said. "I knew you come around."

They flew up the cliff and over the edge as the Light Fury drops him to the ground near Toothless as the other Night Fury was with him. And the 2 dragons landed and the scarred male helps him up as soon the Riders and the other dragons and the rest of the pride appeared. And as well as the entire village.

And then Hiccup turns to Toothless as he was waking up. And Hiccup hops over to him as the young Night Fury then moved aside and joins back with his mate.

And Hiccup laid in front of Toothless. "Hey, good morning bud." And Toothless begins to wake up. "There you go." And he moved over and Toothless laid his head over his lap. "Boy, you're full of surprises."

And then the Light Fury and scarred male approached them.

"He's all yours." Hiccup placed a hand over her head.

Hiccup then stood up and Astrid helped him stand.

And the Light Fury and the scarred male both helped Toothless to his feet.

And Gobber nudged Eret and chuckled.

"You know, Eret maybe less with brawn but, just between us... you have the brains." Valka said to Snotlout.

"Number 1." Snotlout beamed.

The 2 juvenile Night Furies turn to each other confused by that. As well as their mother.

Toothless and the Light Fury continue nuzzling each other affectionately. And Astrid rested her head over Hiccup's shoulder, and they turn to each other and they press foreheads together.

And then the eldest son's mate nudged them a bit as they laughed a bit.

Toothless and the Light Fury rubbed their bodies against each other. And then he turns to Hiccup, and with seeming uneasy look. He then looks over to the distance towards the west, likely towards the direction of the Hidden World. And then turns back to Hiccup.

Knowing what he meant, Hiccup hopped over to Toohtless.

"You're right, bud." Hiccup stroked him. "It's time."

Astrid frowned confusingly from that.

"I was so busy, fighting for a world that I wanted." Hiccup said. "I didn't think about what you needed." And glanced at the Light Fury and scarred male. And he thinks it's possible he's Toothless' long lost father. "You've looked after us for long enough. Time to look after yourselves."

Astrid then turns to Valka, and Gobber remained quiet.

And then Astrid went over to Stormfly, and unstraps her saddle and pulls it off her.

"Oh, Stormfly." Astrid sadly hugged her. "My good girl."

"Alright, Grumpy." Gobber removes Grump's saddle. "Off you go."

Eret unstraps Skullcrusher's saddle. "So long, you big ugly beast. I'll miss you."

Claire pulls off Bolt's saddle. "Bolt, take care of yourself, okay?" And she hugs her. "Thank you, for everything."

Heather sadly pulls Windshear's saddle off her. "I guess this is it, girl." She clears a tear. "I'll miss you. I'll never forget you."

Owen removes Slash's saddle, and placed a hand under his chin.

"Slash, go with them." Owen said and strokes his snout. "He'll take to a safe place, okay?"

And soon, all the other Vikings removed the saddles of their dragons.

"Oh, Cloudjumper." Valka said sadly.

Cloudjumper sadly growls.

Tuffnut sadly nudged Ruffnut.

Sigrid slowly went up to the Light Fury, and she turned to the little girl. And allows her to stroke her.

Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head.

"Go on, bud." Hiccup said. "Lead them to the Hidden World." Toothless softly crooned. "You'll be safe there. Safer than you could ever be with me." He strokes him and Toothless croon. "It's okay, I love you too. And I want you to be free."

And Toothless sadly crooned.

"Our world doesn't deserve you..." Hiccup sadly said. "...Yet."

Toothless glanced at the Light Fury, and then hugs Hiccup and press foreheads together.

"Go, Toothless." Hiccup said with his hand on his snout. "Go."

And Hiccup backs away as Toothless closed his eyes and his hand removes off. And then turned to each other again as Hiccup sadly smiled and nodded.

And Toothless glanced at the Light Fury, and then he roars outs and the all the other dragons roared as well.

And Toothless turns to the Light Fury, and she then made one last glanced at Sigrid. And then flies at the elderly female Night Fury followed her as well as the 3 cubs. And then Barf and Belch flew off following them, and Fishlegs placed Fishmeat in Meatlug's mouth. And Hookfang takes off as well as Skullcrusher, and soon Gothi's Terrible Terrors. And soon, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Windshear, Slash flew into the air as well. And the son's mate nuzzled Astrid before flying off with the 2 juvenile Night Furies. And soon all the other dragons followed them as they leave and Fishlegs waved goodbye. And they all watched as the last dragons flew off as Eret patted Gobber's shoulder.

And Hiccup watched as the last dragons flew away as Toothless, the scarred male and his son were last remaining. And they all turned to him, and Hiccup sadly smiled. And the scarred male slightly nods, and then the 3 Night Furies took to the air. And flew off with the other dragons.

And everyone sadly watched as the dragons slowly flew further away.

And Hiccup smiled knowing it was right.

And the dragons continued flying off, to the Hidden World.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I believe's that's one of the most emotional farewells I've ever seen.**


	12. Once There Were Dragons

A few months later, and in the middle of winter. Everyone has long settled into their new home, and the island was covered in a layer of snow. And a dock was built to lower the ships down.

And houses were long built and everything.

And over at one section of the village, the entire village has gathered by a statue of Stoick.

As it was the wedding, of Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup soon held his hands out, and though a little nervous like with any bride can be. Astrid soon held his hands, and she soon smiled and nodded. And Hiccup smiled, and then Gothi placed a white cloth with some gold over their hands. And begins to wrap it around them, close by next to Valka, Gobber couldn't help but cry silently as he was holding a flower bouquet in his wooden hand.

Once done, Gothi soon pronounce them, husband and wife.

And then, Hiccup and Astrid kissed as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"To the Chief and Chiefness!"

Everyone soon cheered and Gobber's wooden hand pop out and it landed into Eret's hands. And soon Snotlout started crying.

"Come." Tuffnut brought him close. "Cry to be full, thick beard." Which it grew back.

Next to them, Fishlegs was braking down crying as well.

"It's so beautiful!" Fishlegs cried.

"Gross." Ruffnut groaned.

Then suddenly Fishlegs wrapped his arms around her and cries. And had a pouch hanging from his back with a stuff toy of Fishmeat.

"Okay, you win." Ruffnut gave out and hugs him. "I like sensitive guys."

Close by, Sigrid clears her face from tears as Heather placed a hand on her shoulder.

And everyone continues cheering.

"Finally! Right?" Said a Viking.

And Hiccup and Astrid looked upon the entire village as they cheered.

* * *

Later that day, the new wedded couple stood near the cliff edge looking out at the distant sea.

And soon, the other Riders appeared and joined them.

And Astrid rested her head over Hiccup's shoulder. And he rested his over her with an arm over her shoulders.

And they looked out at the distance, thinking about the dragons.

And Hiccup silently thinks about Toothless.

_"There were dragons, when I was a boy."_

* * *

A little 6 year old boy with his father's green eyes and mother's blonde hair with a few braids. And a light tan shirt and a necklace with 3 teeth on it and a belt buckle of a head of a Night Fury with a toy sword strapped to it looks out at the distance.

His name is Nuffink.

Nuffink sniffled and rubbed his nose a bit.

_"While there were great grim sky dragons that nested on the clifftops like gigantic scary birds."_

Nuffink was held by his father, Hiccup with a short beard looks at the distant sea. And he turns to him with a smile, and they both pushed a handle down as the anchor of a boat they were on drops.

_"Little brown scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well organized packs."_

The boat's sail then begins to be pulled up as they turned to Astrid pulling the rope. And their older daughter and Nuffink's older sister Zephyr who looked like a mirror image of her mother though having her father's hair. And she pulls on a different rope pretending to help her mother. And she rushed near her father and brother and hangs around the rail as Astrid went up and Hiccup placed Nuffink into her arms as she held him.

_"Preposterously huge sea dragons that were... 20 times as big as the big Blue Whale."_

And Hiccup moved near the front of the boat and looks at the large cloud of sea mist of the waterfall leading to the Hidden World. And which it's been 10 years since the dragons were last seen.

_"Some say they crawled back into the sea, leading not a bone nor fang for man to remember them by."_

More than anything, Hiccup wanted to see Toothless again. And hopefully even introduced him to his 2 children.

_"Others say they were nothing but folktales to begin with."_

And then, part of the mist cloud begins to lift as a rock was seen. And then 3 black shapes perk their attention to the boat as a faint white shape was seen.

And Hiccup soon noticed what it was.

_"Well, I'm okay with that."_

The mist starts clearing more, and soon reveals Toothless, the scarred male and his eldest son with the rest of the pride. And the 2 young juveniles are now near full size. And then the Light Fury noticed the boat. And the 3 cubs are now half grown.

And then, appearing from behind the rock. Came a little Night Fury cub with a white underside, along with another Night Fury cub, and then squeezing between the 2 came a Light Fury cub with black tips on it's ear flaps.

And then appeared by the son's mate came 4 Night Fury cubs, and one of them looked to have a marking across it's little back. And Toothless, the scarred male and his son got to their feet.

And Hiccup was overjoy of seeing his best friend again, and of him now a father as well.

And then Toothless along with the scarred male and his son flew up into the air. And flew pass the mist and towards the boat, and then Toothless lands on top of the boat's figure head as the scarred male and his son land near the base of it.

Hiccup and his family stood still as Zephyr was nervously behind her mother. And Toothless, the scarred male and his son stood where they landed with their wings out and firm looks. Unsure to take them as a threat or not.

And the scarred male was given the name, Asmund which means protector. And he has very well earned it for a reason, while his son was named Alpha.

"Hey. Hey there, bud." Hiccup gently said with his hand out.

And glanced at Astrid for a moment.

Alpha now a long time veteran leader, then gave out a snort. And then Toothless and Asmund began to approached them.

"Remember me?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless and Asmund soon stopped in front of him. And then both stood up as Asmund's mouth slightly open with a low growl and glowed purple ready to fire at any sudden movement.

"It's okay." Astrid gently said and held the kids close to her protectively.

Astrid was now beginning to fear that Toothless might turn on him. Especially since now he's a father himself and likely would do anything to protect his family.

And then Hiccup closed his eyes and looked back with his hand out. And then Toothless sniffs his hand, and then his pupils suddenly widen in a familiar friendly way. And then without warning, Toothless suddenly hugged and tackled Hiccup to the floor.

For a brief moment, Astrid thought he was mauling him. But soon she laugh a bit in relief and Toothless excitedly ran around Hiccup.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too, bud!" Hiccup said.

And Toothless went to him.

"He's not gonna eat your father." Astrid reassured her 2 children.

Nuffink shyly turned to them.

But Toothless looked more eager of licking Hiccup to death. And he turns Hiccup and licked his face.

"How's the tail holding up?" Hiccup asked and tries to hold him back from him licking. "Oh, you spoiled little bite Fury."

"Look, it's okay." Astrid said as Zephyr shyly came out from hiding. "They're friends."

Asmund and Alpha watched the reunion, and next to Alpha. One of his 4 cubs, a little female has curiously left her mother and sees the family of 4. And most interesting of her, is she has a little blue stripe on each side of her from her eyes, down her back to her tail. But the stripe on her right side goes down to her tailfin making it blue.

Hiccup continues laughing as Toothless nuzzled him. And then Toothless licked his face again as he groaned.

And then Hiccup turned to his 2 kids. "Here."

Zephyr fearfully stood still as Nuffink tried hiding his face behind his mother's white cloak.

"Go on, it's alright." Astrid gently assured.

"Come." Hiccup gently said.

Reluctantly, Zephyr and Nuffink nervously went up to their father and Toothless and Asmund.

And Alpha then nudged his daughter towards them as she curiously chitters.

"He won't hurt you." Hiccup assured. "Hold your hands out, like this." He brought Zephyr's hand as she remained fearfully quiet. And he brought out Nuffink's hand. "That's it."

Nuffink fearfully covered his eyes with his other hand.

And Toothless looked at the 2 kids with a wondrous look. And Asmund gave a gentle look at them.

And Zephyr and Nuffink remained fearfully silent thinking they might actually eat them. And the scars that Asmund had made them nervous of him.

"Let him come to you." Hiccup said.

The little Night Fury went up to the 2 kids, and then looked curiously concern of them. And then Toothless made a slight movement as the 2 kids closed their eyes. And then both Toothless and Asmund gently placed to snouts on their hands. And the Night Fury then gently pressed her snout on Nuffink and purrs.

Hiccup and Astrid soon had amazed looks, especially with Asmund.

And Zephyr and Nuffink turned to the 2 dragons, soon Zephyr soon smiled as Nuffink had a stunned look with his mouth dropped.

And then the Night Fury cub tilted her head, and then suddenly she screeched out. And then the rest of her siblings and Toothless' offspring appeared and quickly joined by her side. And then she turns to them with a chitter, and then stood obediently. And one of the Night Fury cubs was all white, at first it seems to be a Light Fury. But it's actually an albino.

And they were amazed of what they saw, and likely they could be looking at a future leader of the pride.

* * *

Later at afternoon, Hiccup was in the air with Toothless. And felt happy of flying again, but what made him happy the most. Was sharing it with his son as Nuffink held his arms out like his was flying. And Hiccup held him with a secure hold.

And Toothless flew around as Asmund was with them.

As they flew over some clouds, Toothless then flew up as Hiccup tossed Nuffink in the air. And then again as Nuffink laughed, and then they twirled around through a cloud and Hiccup tossed Nuffink high as he laughed. And he soon fell as Hiccup caught him and they fell through the cloud.

And they came through the cloud and twirled as Toothless bellows out.

As Nuffink laughed as they flew, they were soon joined with the Light Fury now named Luna, and are joined with the sub adult male now called Blot and Alpha. And Luna glanced back as the 7 cubs flew behind them.

Toothless' and Luna's cubs are actually the start of an entirely new subspecies of Fury dragons. Called Night Lights, one was black with a white underbelly and mostly white tailfins and whitetips on it's ears and with it's mother's eyes. And with a little white spot on her nose.

The other black one had the same white underside with green eyes, and white paws. And white small dorsal plates.

And the white one has small black ridges on it's head. And her tailfins are black.

And then the little black Night Light with green eyes then fired a small blast, and soon disappeared behind the flame. Having the same ability as it's mother, and soon uncloaked. And then it along with the white Night Light flew aside, and the 2 black ones flew next to their father. And then the white Night Light and the blue stripe Night Fury now named Blue Night flew over next to Hiccup and Nuffink.

And Nuffink reached with his hand, and then the Night Light played with his hand. and Blue Night playfully gnaw at his hair.

Then suddenly a light blue flash with 2 black flashes rushed pass them. And it was Astrid happily flying on Stormfly and with the elderly female now named Moonlight, and the younger adult female named Asta flew alongside her and the near grown female named Ink. And like Hiccup, what made Astrid happy the most was sharing it with her daughter as Zephyr cheered as Astrid held a secure arm around her.

And Hiccup smirked, and then turned to Toothless and they hurried over to them. And then they flipped over, and Hiccup flipped Nuffink around as he landed behind his mother and then Hiccup and Toothless disappeared below.

_"Legends says that when the ground quakes, or lava spews from the earth, it's the dragons letting us know they're still here."_

Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink looked down as then Hiccup and Toothless appeared again next to them.

_"Waiting for us to figure how to get along."_

And then Zephyr stood up, and Astrid helped her as Hiccup brought her over him. And Asta gave Zephyr a little extra securement with her snout near her. And then they flew off as Asmund and Alpha flew alongside them.

Astrid then glanced to her son as he wrapped an arm around her. And Asta playfully nudged her, and they flew after them.

And then they flew around a cloud, and flew around on each side of a cloud.

_"Yes, the world believes the dragons are gone, if they ever existed at all."_

They flew around the cloud, and flew around each other as the Light Fury and the Night Lights and Blue Night and her siblings were behind them.

_"But we Berkians, we know otherwise."_

And then they flew up high in the air.

_"And we'll guard the secret until the time comes... when dragons..."_

Asmund glanced around at his family.

_"... can return... in peace."_

As they flew higher, Toothless and Asmund then looped around as Asmund lets out a bellow.

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR

**DRAGON**

THE HIDDEN WORLD


End file.
